Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Fic 5 parte IV ON! Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício virarão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre? Arco shounen ai: SasuNaru, NaruSasu.
1. Prólogo: Explicações

Rápidas Explicações

Certo, pessoal, esse é um arco shounen-ai SasuNaru/NaruSasu, como eu escrevi no resuminho de apresentação. Pretendo, nesse momento, explicar o que é um arco de fics e quais são as minhas intenções com relação a ele.

O estilo de fics que se interligam formando um arco, infelizmente, não é um estilo muito difundido nos sites de fics em português. Esse estilo, basicamente, é um conjunto de fics que têm um tema em comum, mas que podem, de certo modo, serem lidos independentemente. Ou seja, a ligação entre as fics não é assim tão forte, como numa fic em capítulos (mas o fato de fazerem parte de um arco comum implica que algumas cenas de uma fic anterior possa aparecer nas que se seguirão, o que faz com que seja interessante que se leia todas na ordem em que aparecem).

No total, esse arco terá dez fics que se passam (como na maioria das fics) depois da missão de resgate do Sasuke, todas baseadas em um refrão da música Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi (Fogos de Artifício que Viraram Estrela). Pode ser que eu crie algum outro arco que seja continuação desse, mas até que eu não tenha terminado esta, a outra ficará apenas no projeto. Não tenho certeza do caminho que essa fic tomará (tenho um projeto mais ou menos montado, mas ele pode mudar ao longo do tempo), mas com certeza será uma fic dark, tendo inclusive uma parte one-sided (a música não permite uma coisa mais light . ).

Agora, uma questãozinha com relação ao estilo escolhido: por que escolhi escrever uma shonen-ai e não uma yaoi real? Simples: não creio que a música permita que eu escreva uma história na qual o relacionamento entre o Sasuke e o Naruto se consolide (provavelmente não terá beijo ou coisas do tipo). Eu sei que muitos vão querer me picar... mas a música é melancólica, mas muito bonita (quem quiser baixar a música visite o site www . duoxheero . com / main . html e vá na sessão de downloads. Vale a pena). Não consegui frear o meu desejo de escrever alguma coisa baseada nela.

E, para terminar, uma coisinha que muitos podem ter achado estranho: qual a diferença entre SasuNaru e NaruSasu? A ordem, nesse caso, muda bastante o foco com que o relacionamento é encarado. SasuNaru significa que o Sasuke é o seme (o ativo no relacionamento) e o Naruto é o uke (o passivo); NaruSasu seria o contrário. Sei que, para a maioria, a segunda opção pode parecer estranha, mas não fica esquisito se alguns outros parâmetros forem tomados como referência (e pretendo mostrá-los nessas fics). Além do quê, essa música permite que essa alternância ocorra... por isso pretendo explorá-la ao máximo.

Certo, acho que já falei demais. Espero que gostem. Mandem reviews, para que eu possa melhorar as fics que se seguirão (frisando bem que eu quero CRÍTICAS CONSTRUTIVAS! Qualquer coisa que eu considere ofensivo, não receberá resposta de nenhuma espécie... e tenho dito). B-joks para todos! x/


	2. Fic 1: Entre sobreviver e viver

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre? Arco shounei-ai: SasuNaru, NaruSasu

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 1: Entre sobreviver e viver

-

- Furui souko ni motarete

shizumu yuuhi wo mite'ta

Maru de moetsukiru inochi da ne -

#Encostado em um velho armazém

assistia o sol poente enquanto ele ficava mais fraco no céu

Assim como a vida, parando de queimar#

-

Tudo bem, é uma missão besta, mas... já não me importo com isso. As coisas que andam acontecendo na minha vida já não dão espaço para reclamar de coisinhas mundanas como essas.

Sei que todos notaram a mudança de comportamento de minha parte, mas realmente não ligo. O que mais quero é simplesmente ficar no meu canto, sem que pessoa alguma venha me atormentar com perguntas que sei a resposta, mas que não faço questão alguma de responder. Pela primeira vez desde que me conheço por pessoa não quero chamar atenção para minha existência... para os meus sentimentos nunca correspondidos plenamente.

Hey, posso ter sido aquele cara que não parava de falar, mas tenho meus momentos, tudo bem?

Colho a última cenoura do roçado, sabendo que, sem dúvida alguma, os meus outros dois companheiros de time terminaram as suas partes. Até consigo ouvir a voz irritada de Sakura e o resmungo indiferente de Sasuke ecoando em minha mente. Não que eu dê a mínima, no momento. Apenas quero sobreviver, afinal de contas, não há mais sentido tentar viver, como tento durante treze anos, não é?

Pego o cesto cheio do vegetal e o levo até o armazém. Coloco com cuidado no canto mais afastado e antes de sair passo a corrente na porta, fechando o local. Sei que, pela posição do sol no céu, já está na hora de ir até a casa da pessoa que solicitou o serviço, ajeitar as coisas e partir para Konoha, junto com os demais. No entanto, meu corpo pesa como se tivesse corrido horrores... como corri naquele fatídico dia, correndo atrás de uma pessoa, tentando resgatá-la de um futuro turbulento.

Por que diabos qualquer coisa que faço me lembra o dia da missão de resgate do Sasuke! Por que simplesmente não passo uma borracha nas lembranças e sigo com a vida, como os outros estão fazendo! Por que cargas d'água isso me afetou até esse nível!

Vou até a parte lateral do armazém e se recosto na parede. Noto que, desse lado, dá para ver o sol se pondo, algo que sempre gostei muito. O contato com a natureza costuma me deixar mais tranqüilo; qualquer coisa que me aproxime do show dado pelos fenômenos naturais me deixam mergulhado em uma paz interior inigualável, desde o bater das ondas em um rochedo até o nascer de uma pequena vida. Talvez seja o espírito da Kyuubi que me influencie dessa forma, mas... quem se importava, afinal de contas? Pelo menos existe alguma coisa que não me repreenda pelo que sou, que me conforta de alguma forma. É uma pena que esse algo não possa me abraçar com braços acolhedores, como uma mãe, um pai ou um amante fazem.

Hn, de onde estão vindo esses pensamentos sem sentido, afinal de contas?

Talvez se tivesse alguma coisa pelo qual pudesse lutar, minha existência deixasse de ser a de alguém que quer apenas sobreviver e passasse a ser a de alguém que quer viver. Porém... não vejo estímulo algum fora do meu pequeno universo que pudesse estimular dessa forma. Até cheguei a pensar que encontrara o que sempre procurei na amizade com o Time 7, mas me enganei. Ao que me parece, nenhum deles se importava comigo o suficiente. Talvez o Kakashi-sensei se importe um pouco... e também tem o Iruka-sensei e a Tsunade-sama (ei, apesar dos apelidos, eu a respeito muito, OK?). Mas acho que não é o suficiente...

O céu já está tingido com aquela mistura de cores que sempre encheu meus olhos com uma pitada ingênua de felicidade; é uma felicidade quase infantil, atrevo-me a dizer. Como queria estar mais próximo daquele céu, sentir a liberdade correr por dentro de minha alma e enchê-la de paz e tranqüilidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui, usuratonkachi? - a voz potente de Sasuke desfez bruscamente a atmosfera confortável que surgira na minha mente. Como diriam por aí: desgraça pouca é bobagem, né? - Terminou?

- Terminei - resmunguei, fechando a cara. Por que ele tinha que aparecer? É só para encher minha paciência? Então estava perdendo seu preciosíssimo tempo, porque já havia um tempo que não retruco a qualquer insulto que fosse da maneira que estava acostumado.

- Então por que não foi avisar? Estamos esperando faz tempo.

- Ah, desculpa se faço vocês perderem seus preciosos tempos! - retruco revoltado, desencostando da parede como se tivesse levado uma alfinetada nas costas. Não, não levaria mais desaforo para casa! Já tive o suficiente! - Então por que não foram embora sem mim! Sei que não faz diferença se eu estou com vocês ou não!

- Não grita comigo!

- Ah, mil perdões, Uchiha-sama, se feri seus sentimentos com a minha atitude rude - fiz uma reverência exagerada, minha voz carregando tanto sarcasmo que tive quase certeza que vi Sasuke ter um leve tremor correndo sua espinha. Hn, ou estava começando a ver coisas, como de costume; vejo coisas em atitudes que sequer existiram - Ou devo dizer sua falta de sentimento? Afinal de contas, o último dos Uchiha não deve ter outra coisa em mente que não seus objetivos, não é mesmo?

- Desde quando você ficou esperto o suficiente para dizer tanta coisa com algum sentido? - o vingador tenta tomar a rédea da situação, como costuma fazer. Já faz um tempo que ele não me ouvia gritando de maneira estridente... e isso, ao que tudo indicava, o estava incomodando além do esperado. Acho que ele não aceita ser ignorado de maneira alguma.

Pode não parecer, mas sou bem observador.

- Desde sempre, idiota - sem conseguir me conter, deixei que meus olhos, mesmo que por uma fração infinitesimal, escurecessem com o rancor que estava contido havia muito - Foram vocês que nunca tiveram a capacidade de notar que eu sempre fui desse jeito. E se estão com tanta pressa, então acho melhor pararmos por aqui e ir embora. Além do que, não estou mais com saco de aturar sua voz; já tive o suficiente por hoje.

E parti, sem voltar o olhar para Sasuke. Senti uma aura que emanava um misto de assombro, indignação... e medo. Hn, quanta asneira eu ando pensando ultimamente. Acho que vou falar com a Tsunade-sama para fazer um exame psiquiátrico em mim assim que voltar para Konoha. Onde já se viu, o Uchiha sentindo medo? E ainda evidenciar isso, mesmo que em sua aura...? Ele faria isso nem sob tortura. E se nem medo ele demonstraria, o que dirá de indignação e assombro?

Definitivamente, preciso de uns exames psiquiátricos.

Não levou muito tempo para que nós chegassem à casa. Encontramos Sakura brincando de boneca com a filha mais nova do nosso cliente. Quando a kunoichi me visualizou, fechou a cara tão rapidamente que parecia até que fizera isso por instinto (o que não me surpreenderia, afinal de contas) e perguntou, grosseiramente, por onde andei para ter terminado o serviço tão tarde. A resposta também não foi a mais calorosa possível (ah, cansei de apanhar dessa moleca chata!):

- Damare (1), Haruno. Não tenho a obrigação de dar satisfações para uma mala como você - e, ignorando a expressão de revolta da jovem de cabelos rosados, olho ao redor e noto que meu professor não está por aqui - Hatake-sensei wa doko da? (2)

- Desde quando começou a tratar a gente pelo sobrenome? - Sasuke parecia estar realmente estranhando essa minha atitude, que passou de caloroso para uma seca em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Também não devo explicações a você, Uchiha. Apenas responda o que perguntei.

- E se eu não quiser? - ele acha mesmo que essa provocaçãozinha me atormente e faça com que eu dê um berro de revolta, como era de se esperar? Hn, perdeu seu tempo, mais uma vez, pois isso nunca mais acontecerá.

- Hn, façam o que quiser, eu não me importo, mesmo.

E sem dizer mais nada, pergunto para o filho mais velho (que não deve passar dos quinze anos) o paradeiro de meu professor. Recebo uma resposta amigável, já que o rapaz, por não ter contato com Konoha muito frequentemente, não fora influenciado pelos maus-tratos direcionados à minha pessoa. Ao que parecia, Kakashi tinha voltado para a vila ninja antes do tempo porque fora convocado para uma reunião de emergência. Algo relacionado à Vila Oculta do Som.

- Já acertei com o Kakashi-san, tudo bem? - o jovem falou, ainda sorrindo mornamente.

- Claro, tudo bem - não consigo evitar um sorriso de escapar meus lábios, também, enquanto pegava minha mochila no canto mais afastado da sala - Bom, então se está tudo acertado, nós já vamos, tá legal?

- Está bem... mas não gostariam de passar a noite aqui? Já está meio tarde para voltarem a essa hora, não está?

- Infelizmente temos que ir... se não me falha a memória, temos outra missão, amanhã.

- Ah, vai, Naruto-oniisan (3), fica... - a garotinha pediu, com olhinhos de cachorro abandonado. Eu com certeza me renderia a esse olhar... se não fosse o fato de ainda estar louco da vida por causa do Uchiha e da Haruno.

- Eu bem que gostaria, meu anjinho... mas temos mesmo que ir - sorri mais amplamente, pegando a boneca que ficara por um tempo esquecida e entregando para ela - Mas por que um dia você não vai até Konoha me visitar?

- Honto? (4) - não conseguia imaginar que aqueles olhinhos pudessem brilhar ainda mais... e ainda com tamanha inocência. Não lembrava de ter pensamentos tão despreocupados quando tinha a idade dela (ela não deve passar dos oito anos). Mas também, nunca me deixaram ter uma infância normal...

E lá vou eu com meus pensamentos depressivos... eu realmente não tenho jeito.

- Domo arigatou, minna-san (5) - o rapaz agradeceu, fazendo uma pequena reverência, que nós prontamente retribuímos - Vocês não imaginam como nos ajudaram.

- O prazer foi nosso - respondi - Chamem caso precisem de outra coisa. E estou esperando você lá em Konoha, viu, mocinha?

- Hai! (6)

Despedimo-nos mais uma vez e, em menos de dez minutos, já ganhávamos a enorme floresta na qual ficava incrustada a nossa vila. Eu segui uns dois ou três passos à frente, sendo seguido por Uchiha e, por último, vinha a Haruno. Conseguia sentir o olhar assassino que o outro me lançava, enquanto a garota murmurava constantemente algo como "O que há com ele? Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito?". Hn, idiotas...

- Olha, se é pra ficarem com cara de quem chupou limão, reclamem logo e parem com isso - comentei depois de intermináveis vinte minutos desde que entramos na floresta - Isso está me desconcentrando.

- Ah, é mesmo? - a voz esganiçada de Sakura retrucou petulante - E desde quando você se concentra em alguma coisa? Pára com essa pose de cara sério que não cola! Você é um tonto, mesmo... sempre achando que pode tudo, que ninguém te supera... mas não passa de um moleque rebelde e inconseqüente. O que faltou pra você foi uma boa surra.

Aquilo foi demais! Não consegui frear a vontade que tive de parar, pegar uma shuriken na minha bolsa beje da cintura e lançar contra ela. A arma fincou no tronco da árvore que estava há meio metro atrás dela, tendo passado bem rente ao lado direito do seu rosto. Sorri internamente com a expressão chocada dela; com certeza não estava esperando uma reação como aquela da minha parte.

- Meça suas palavras, Haruno. Não estou no meu melhor dia... é bom não testar minha paciência.

E sem dizer coisa alguma a mais, virei e voltei a correr em direção à Konoha. Ficamos o resto da viagem em um silêncio desconfortável... mas não dei a mínima. Eu estava cansado de mostrar uma coisa que eu não era, de ser aquilo que eu nunca fui... de sorrir enquanto por dentro eu queria me jogar do primeiro precipício que aparecesse na minha frente.

A minha vida havia parado de queimar. Antes eu tinha aquela sensação de que aquele pequeno fogo que queimava dentro de mim viesse a se transformar em algo maior, que realmente pudesse aquecer as pessoas ao meu redor... mas a vontade se foi, e com ela a minha vida, também. Antes a pequena chama me dava forças para ao menos disfarçar minhas angústias... eu conseguia disfarçar até para mim mesmo! Mas agora nem isso! Maldito Uchiha, acabou com o pouco que eu tinha... acabou com o que eu tinha de mais precioso: a minha dignidade.

Agora ele que arque com as conseqüências. Não vou me esconder mais; vou mostrar esse lado que ninguém conhecia... vou mostrar que o fracassado Naruto nunca existiu, que era apenas um fantoche nas mãos de um Naruto frio e cujas atitudes não carregam remorso algum.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando visualizo os portões de Konoha, meia hora depois. Finalmente. Querendo ou não, estava meio cansado e preciso descansar para a missão de amanhã.

- Algum de vocês escreveu o relatório para entregar para a Hokage? - perguntei sem cerimônia. Nenhum deles respondeu - Ficaram esse tempo todo lá na casa do nosso cliente fazendo nada? E depois reclamam de mim... - resmungo amargo - Deixa que eu escrevo e amanhã de manhã entrego para ela.

Sem comentar coisa alguma a mais, Haruno parte para sua casa. Pretendo fazer o mesmo quando um aperto no meu braço direito impede meus planos.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Naruto? - Sasuke se pronuncia depois de muito tempo que permanecera em silêncio.

- Por que deveria estar acontecendo alguma coisa comigo? - pergunto seco.

- Deixa de ser cínico! De uma hora para outra você resolve ficar mais sério, como se você sempre fosse assim.

- Será mesmo que eu mudei...? - desafio. Sinto o aperto no meu braço ir se desfazendo - Ou será que não é coisa dessa sua cabecinha?

- Olha lá como fala comigo...

- Olha lá você, Uchiha! - explodi uma segunda vez com ele - Mas que inferno! Você acha que pode qualquer coisa só porque é um Uchiha! Pro inferno com a sua hereditariedade! Eu não sou obrigado a me jogar nos seus pés só porque você é um deles. As pessoas podem até fazer isso, mas já cansei de tentar ser bonzinho! Quero mais que você e esse seu sharingan vão para o inferno!

- Não estamos falando do meu sharingan, aqui!

- É mesmo...? Então por que eu deveria te tratar diferente? Por que eu deveria falar com você mais calminho...? Só por causa dos seus belos olhos azuis? - não contive uma risada sarcástica que escapou de meus lábios - Ah, esqueci que quem tem olhos azuis nesse grupo sou eu, né?

- Então, se você não mudou, o que eram aquelas atitudes de antigamente?

- Aquele Naruto não existe mais, Uchiha - desfiz o sorriso - Para dizer a verdade, ele nunca existiu. Era apenas uma coisinha que eu criei. Cansei de tentar mostrar para meio mundo que eu existo. Mesmo depois que eu trouxe você de volta, as coisas não mudaram; as pessoas continuam te idolatrando como se fosse um deus e não tivesse traído a gente... e eu continuo sendo tratado como um lixo, um rato que pode a qualquer momento ser chutado como se chuta uma lata largada na rua. Nem mesmo a Haruno me agradeceu por ter cumprido a promessa. Ela que veio chorando pra cima de mim como um bezerro desmamado, pedindo praticamente de joelhos para eu trazer o amado Sasuke dela de volta... que coisa mais sem noção.

- Mas...

- Olha aqui, cara, - cortei rapidamente, totalmente irritadiço - vamos parar com esse papo de comadre que eu já estou ficando cansado! Tenho o relatório para fazer, se você esqueceu. Além do mais, temos uma missão amanhã, está lembrado? Até mais!

E parti, mais uma vez sentindo aquele olhar esquisito pesando nas minhas costas. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Por que diabos fico me iludindo, achando que o Uchiha está demonstrando algum tipo de sentimento?

Mas que inferno... vou ter que falar com a Tsunade-sama, mesmo. Minha cabeça está formulando idéias insanas demais para serem verdade.

- Naruto - ouço ele me chamar, dessa vez com um tom de voz mais contido. Bom, se ele está mais calmo, o que tenho a perder se parar para ouvi-lo, né? - Se aquele Naruto que eu conheci nunca existiu... então por que você o mostrou para os nossos clientes, antes de voltarmos para cá?

Parei para refletir um pouco sobre o que responder. Por quê? Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas foi uma coisa que aconteceu naturalmente, como se aquele meu lado mais criança ainda existisse... como se para dizer que ainda existiam coisas pelas quais eu poderia me manter vivo. Realmente, talvez pudesse existir alguma coisa lá fora que acendesse aquela chama que existiu em meu interior; talvez ainda houvesse esperança, afinal de contas.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... eu acho que eles mereciam - respondi sem enrolar.

Depois disso, parti em definitivo.

Será mesmo que existiria alguma coisa que fizesse eu voltar a querer viver? Será que ainda existia aquele algo que fizesse eu deixar de pensar em apenas sobreviver... e querer viver, pura e simplesmente? Foi quando a imagem da filhinha do nosso cliente surgiu em minha mente, com aquele sorriso gostoso e inocente, e cheguei a conclusão de que talvez valesse a pena sobreviver um pouco mais e dar a chance para que a vida mostrasse seu lado interessante.

-

.&. Fim da Fic 1 .&.

-

(1) Significa "Cala a boca". Tenho que confessar que gostei de escrever essa parte... não gosto muito da Sakura

(2) Significa "Onde está o Hatake-sensei?"

(3) É um tratamento usado por alguns (normalmente criança) para designar uma pessoa mais velha. É como se a menininha estivesse chamando o Naruto de 'irmão mais velho'

(4) Significa "Verdade?"

(5) Significa "Muito obrigado, pessoal".

(6) É um jeito de se dizer "sim"

-

Tudo bem, sei que foi uma fic meio estranha, talvez um pouco fora do estilo que estou acostumada a escrever (quem já leu minhas outras fics, deve ter notado que escrevo em um estilo mais sweet...), mas sabem o que é... é que ando numa fase meio depressiva, e acho que isso acabou se refletindo no jeito de retratar o POV do Naruto... bom, deixa pra lá. Foi uma fic meio experimental (fala tirada da fic de Gundam Wing "Imperfeitos", da Misao-chan. Quem conhece a série, essa é uma fic fortemente recomendada... assim como todas as outras da Mi-chan . )... e gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam dela. Mandem reviews, onegai, né? B-joks e até a próxima fic (caso vocês queiram, né?)! o/


	3. Fic 2: Para que prosseguir?

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre? Arco yaoi: SasuNaru/NaruSasu

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 2: Para que prosseguir?

-

- "Yume to ka ashita nante

watashi ni wa iranai"

kimi no kuchiguse wo omoidasu -

#"Não preciso de coisas

semelhantes a sonhos ou um amanhã"

Lembro dessa sua frase favorita#

-

Ele realmente andava estranho. Não falava, e quando o fazia, fazia em um tom seco, sem calor, sem afeto... sem sentimentos. Era estranho falar com ele em um tom carrancudo e receber uma resposta no mesmo tom. Aquela expressão séria demais não combinava com as feições nas quais sempre tinham impresso o sorriso safado.

Sei que parte dessa nova atitude é culpa minha... no entanto, acho que Naruto está exagerando na reação. Tem necessidade mudar desse jeito?

- O novo Chunnin Shiken vai ser realizado na Vila da Cachoeira - Kakashi comentou com a gente depois de uma nova sessão de treinamento - Vocês vão participar?

- Hai - respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

- Acho que sim... - Sakura respondeu pensativa - Não fui tão mal da primeira vez...

- Você foi melhor que o esperado - o nosso professor disse.

- Hn, claro, não foi mal... - Naruto soltou o comentário, que eu (assim como os outros dois, como pude reparar) notei estar repleta de ironia.

- Urusai, Naruto! (1) - Sakura exclamou incomodada.

- E você, Naruto? - Kakashi resolveu intervir.

- Vai ser preciso ter um time de três pessoas pra entrar no exame?

- Sim, como sempre... por quê? - percebi que o homem de cabelos prateados estava com uma leve idéia do que receberia como resposta.

- Porque eu não vou prestar o exame - pelo brilho que apareceu nos olhos do mais velho, pude ver que ele havia acertado. Tenho que confessar que me assustei com a resposta, mas para Kakashi aquilo pareceu muito natural... gostaria de entender o porquê de ele achar isso - Procurem algum outro trouxa pra entrar no meu lugar. Não contem comigo.

- Egoísta! - Sakura gritou, totalmente inconformada - Não passou pela sua cabeça que a gente pode não prestar o exame por sua causa!

- Passou - ele retrucou seco e sem rodeios, encarando profundamente os olhos dela - Tanto que já os preveni sobre isso, assim vocês têm mais tempo pra procurar alguém. E a propósito, por que diabos eu deveria pensar em vocês? Vocês alguma vez já pensaram nas minhas necessidades? Claro que não, afinal de contas, sou um nada pra vocês, não é mesmo? Tudo o que importa são vocês... não sou obrigado a me desdobrar por causa de vocês dois.

Nenhum de nós retrucou de alguma maneira; apenas encaramos os olhos de azuis de Naruto (eu tentando esconder de alguma maneira, claro). Kakashi não se alterou em momento algum. Até parecia que sabia que algum dia seu aluno outrora hiper-ativo iria ter uma reação tão adversa como aquela.

- Hatake-sensei - o loiro chamou, levantando-se do banco em que estava sentado - Já terminamos o treino?

- Hai.

- Então posso me retirar? Quero acordar cedo, amanhã.

- Claro, fique à vontade. Apenas esteja aqui às nove horas, OK? Precisamos acertar as últimas coisas para a missão de depois de amanhã.

- Wakatta (2).

Esperamos para que o loiro estivesse longe o suficiente para começarmos a conversar.

- O que há com esse bakayaro (3)! - Sakura berrou com tanta raiva que conseguíamos visualizar sem dificuldade um rubor em suas bochechas... rubor de ódio contido.

- Por que tanta surpresa, Sakura? - nosso professor perguntou, guardando despreocupadamente o seu livro, que estivera em seu colo por um tempo - Eu estou nem um pouco... até achei que demorou tempo demais pra isso acontecer.

- E por que isso tinha que acontecer!

- Você acha que a vida dele foi a coisa mais simples do mundo, não é, Sakura? - agora Kakashi retrucou sério, e até um pouco nervoso com tamanha alienação de sua aluna. Ela não media as suas palavras, era espontânea demais... e isso poderia provocar sua ruína, algum dia - Se você não notou isso, não vai ser eu quem vai falar alguma coisa. Seja mais observadora, Sakura, e não fique presa nesse seu mundinho.

Apenas observei o sermão num misto de raiva e satisfação. Raiva porque, querendo ou não, Sakura é minha companheira de time, e satisfação porque quem sabe assim ela ficava um pouco mais esperta?

Sem dizer mais coisa alguma, nosso professor levantou-se e partiu em direção à academia ninja. Precisava ver algumas documentações para a próxima missão. Sakura segue logo depois, pisando forte e resmungando coisas como "Como ele tem coragem?" ou "Isso não fica assim". Ao que parecia, sua indignação sobrepujava qualquer sentimento que ela alimentava por mim (é muito normal ela me convidar para jantar ou apenas sair todo final de cada treino... convites que eu recuso sem pensar duas vezes).

Também me levanto com a intenção de voltar para casa e talvez fazer um pouco de exercício antes de ir dormir... e quem sabe tentar organizar alguns pensamentos que andam me atormentando um pouco. Para dizer a verdade, estão me atormentando mais do que deveriam.

Naruto não precisava agir da forma como estava agindo. Digo, já se passaram quase seis meses, e lhe assegurei, duas semanas depois da luta no Vale do Fim, de que não tentaria mais a asneira de correr atrás de Orochimaru para conseguir o poder do Selo Amaldiçoado, e que eu tentaria dominar o poder desse selo no nível dois sozinho. Ele, em um primeiro momento, não me pareceu muito certo do que ouvira, mas depois de um mês e pouco me seguindo de perto, acho que Naruto entendeu que o que eu dissera era mais do que certo... mas isso não mudou o fato de ele continuar agindo como se eu tivesse feito a maior cagada (desculpem-me pelo termo) das nossas vidas... tudo bem, sei que não foi a coisa mais inteligente do mundo, mas eu estava desesperado, caramba! Além do mais, eu já me desculpei (apesar de não ter usado as exatas palavras "Desculpem-me, mas eu errei")! Ele não precisa ficar com aquela cara de quem chupou limão estragado pra cima e pra baixo, precisa?

E por que diabos eu estou reclamando? Não está bom assim, com ele quieto no canto dele e eu no meu, com cada um tomando conta da sua vida, dos seus próprios negócios? Credo, acho que bati a cabeça em algum lugar hoje e não notei... se bem que eu ando tendo pensamentos perturbadores com relação ao Naruto já há um bom tempo. É como se eu... sentisse falta de suas reclamações.

Hn, acho que realmente bati a cabeça.

Um som me distrai, desviando meus pensamentos para um cantinho mais obscuro de minha mente. É o som de pessoas lutando? Tudo bem que estou passando pelo campo de treinamento da Academia... mas são quase sete da noite. Quem estaria treinando a essa hora, quando normalmente todos estão em casa preparando o jantar e conversando com familiares? E... aquelas exclamações não me eram desconhecidas. Parecia até que eram...

- Lee, pára de pegar leve, kisama (4)! - a voz de Naruto soou totalmente indignada. Tudo bem, não estanho tanto o fato do loiro estar treinando, já que ele, assim como eu, tem ninguém esperando por ele em casa... mas e o Lee? Até onde eu sei ele tem família.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun (5), mas é você treinou o dia inteiro, hoje... e eu também estou cansado - a voz do mais velho estava meio entrecortada por causa de sua respiração pausada.

- Missão?

- Não, treino com o Neji-kun.

- Ai, cara, foi mal - me aproximei sorrateiramente para observar melhor aquela conversa. Com aquele tom meio preocupado, até parecia o velho Naruto falando - Se eu soubesse, nem teria te chamado para treinar comigo, hoje - ele falava como se aquelas sessões de treinamento fossem muito comuns.

- Daijoubu desu. (6) Não recusei porque gosto de treinar com você, também.

Consigo notar um sorriso confortável nos lábios dos dois. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Por que os dois estavam naquela intimidade toda? Desde quando eles têm treinado juntos? Por que o Naruto está lá, conversando com o Lee como conversava com muitos outros, antes de ele ir atrás de mim, meio ano atrás? E por que isso me incomoda tanto, porcaria!

- Vamos parar, por hoje - Naruto pediu. Sua voz carregava um pouco de remorso - Lee, desculpa mesmo. Eu devia ter imaginado que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Você nunca pegou leve em nenhum treino nosso - é, eu não estava errado em imaginar que aqueles treinos eram uma constante.

- Relaxa, foi nada de mais - o mais velho foi até um canto e pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada na grade que circundava o local. Secou o suor que corria pelo rosto, antes de se virar e voltar a falar com o loiro - Ah, lembrei de uma coisa: você vai prestar o Chunnin Shiken esse ano?

- Não, não vou... - Naruto sorriu o que me pareceu um sorriso amarelo.

- Doshita desu? (7) - Lee me pareceu um pouco indignado, mas não era como a indignação que Sakura demonstrou alguns minutos atrás - Você é forte. Sei que esse ano você tem condições de virar um chunnin.

- Pode até ser... mas não estou a fim, Lee, só isso. Talvez ano que vem, quando eu estiver com a cabeça mais fria...

- Mas... e os seus sonhos? Se você quer tanto ser um Hokage, precisa passar por essas provas e...

- Eu já não quero mais ser um Hokage - o loiro cortou rapidamente, não só assustando a mim, como também ao Lee (a julgar pelo seu olhar) - Eu desisti faz uns cinco, seis meses.

- Mas você... você dizia isso com tanta vontade, com tanta convicção. Dava até inveja do jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando falava isso. Quando comento sobre você, Gai-sensei sempre diz que você seria um Hokage incrível.

- Agradeço as considerações, amigo, mas... acho que não tenho mais uma motivação para seguir com esse sonho.

- Todo sonho merece ser alcançado, Naruto-kun!

- Eu sei... mas é que... do que adianta eu ter um sonho, se tudo o que fazem comigo é pisarem nele como se pisa na grama de um campo aberto, sabendo que ele está lá, mas sem dar a mínima? Sei que existem pessoas que me apóiam, assim como você. Pode até parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas percebi que só isso não é o suficiente; vocês são minoria... e não são poucas as pessoas que me odeiam - e ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de falar mais uma vez - Para uma pessoa como eu, não adianta ter coisas como sonhos ou o pensamento sobre um amanhã...

- Por que te odeiam tanto?

Essa era uma coisa que também martelava minha mente. Principalmente os adultos (e as crianças acabavam indo no embalo) pareciam preferir ver o diabo a verem o Naruto. Eu me fazia de indiferente porque essa é minha personalidade (se o mundo se explodisse, eu não me importaria), mas os outros...

- Talvez não seja bom você saber, Lee... - a voz de Naruto cortou mais uma vez minha linha de raciocínio - Outro dia, quem sabe, eu conte tudo.

- Não hesite em me procurar quando quiser desabafar.

- Arigatou... - ele falou baixo, fazendo com que eu quase não ouvisse.

E Lee se despediu do outro, fazendo-o prometer que algum dia jantaria em sua casa. E ficamos eu e ele ali: eu, no meu cantinho, ocultando eficientemente meu chakra, e ele, olhando mais uma vez para o céu, como se em busca de uma resposta para qualquer que fosse a pergunta que estivesse passando pela sua mente... da mesma forma que o encontrei uns tempos atrás, naquela missão para colher umas verduras para um senhor, quando o vi encostado na parede do depósito.

- Não preciso de sonhos, de um amanhã... não preciso - ele murmurava, enquanto se dirigia mais uma vez para o centro do campo de treinamento. Ele iria treinar mais? Mas ele não havia dito para o Lee que não jantaria com ele hoje porque tinha que acordar cedo amanhã?

E ele iniciou uma seqüência harmoniosa de socos e chutes no ar, como se tentando acertar um adversário invisível. Quando o desajeitado e estabanado Naruto que conheci dera lugar para o Naruto que estava à minha frente? Não lembrava de ter visto movimentos como aqueles: eram tão precisos e potencialmente mortais que causavam pequenas descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo inteiro. Talvez Itachi tivessem movimentos como aqueles, mas não posso confirmar porque não lembro do taijutsu do meu irmão. Nem Kakashi tinha movimentos como aqueles, pois os de Naruto não tinham apenas poder. Eles também eram... graciosos? Eu sinceramente não sei a palavra exata. Mas não posso negar que existe uma beleza oculta em cada movimento.

De onde eu tirei esse pensamento bizarro?

- Kisama... (4) - Naruto resmungou, dando um chute alto no ar - Do que adianta eu estar conversando com o Lee há um mês, se não posso... - mais um soco - sequer falar tudo o que quero?

E o loiro parou abruptamente. Sua respiração era ofegante e a franja cobria-lhe as orbes azuis... impedindo que eu vislumbrasse qualquer sentimento que elas pudessem estar transmitindo. No entanto, sinto que não preciso ver os olhos dele; só o que ele dissera foi o suficiente para entender que a revolta e a indignação tomavam conta de sua aura.

"- Não preciso de sonhos, de um amanhã".

Aquela frase... parecia uma coisa que ele dizia a si mesmo o tempo todo, como se aquilo fosse um mantra... uma reza que indicava o caminho a ser seguido. E ela parecia ser dita com tanto rancor...

Resolvo deixar meu companheiro de time em seu treino noturno, enquanto retomo o caminho para minha própria residência.

Existiria alguém que não tivesse sonhos? Poderia existir alguém que sequer pensasse em um futuro, um objetivo a ser cumprido? Eu mesmo, apesar dos pesares, tinha minhas metas. Será mesmo que Naruto havia largado tudo, deixado para trás tudo aquilo que ele sempre dizia que iria conseguir, seguindo o que ele dizia ser o seu "jeito ninja de ser"? Como alguém conseguia largar, de uma hora para outra, uma personalidade enraizada durante anos de vida?

"- Será mesmo que eu mudei...?"

Aquela frase (dita em uma de nossas missões, cerca de dois meses atrás), apesar de ressoar apenas em minha mente, acertou-me como uma paulada na cabeça... como se ele estivesse ali, em pessoa, dizendo tudo em alto e bom tom. Será que até mesmo o "jeito ninja de ser" do Naruto era uma faixada? Será que tudo, mas tudo MESMO, que conheci nesse tempo todo, era um boneco manipulado por algo mais profundo e obscuro, algo que sempre habitara o seu íntimo? Não pode ser! Ninguém consegue guardar tão bem seus sentimentos (nem mesmo eu, que procuro ficar sério apenas para esconder um interior cheio de falhas)... ou consegue?

"- Aquele Naruto não existe mais, Uchiha. Para dizer a verdade, ele nunca existiu. Era apenas uma coisinha que eu criei."

Aparentemente tem gente que consegue, sim. No fundo, ao que parecia, o verdadeiro 'eu' dele estava aflorando, emergindo de uma poça de lama e mostrando, para quem quisesse ver, sua faceta maligna e repulsiva.

Mas... será que não existe algo a mais submerso nessa enorme poça? E se existe, como fazer isso também mostrar-se para o mundo?

Ou melhor, será que eu quero que esse algo se mostre para o mundo? Ou será que estou com medo do que possa aparecer? Porque... devo confessar que estou começando a sentir medo desse novo Naruto. E nada me garante que o que ainda está escondido (se é que esse algo existe) não vai me botar mais medo. Se essa face se revelou medonha... o que dirá duma possível coisa a mais que esteja ali?

E por que me preocupo tanto? Por que fico formulando tantas perguntas para mim mesmo, mesmo sabendo que dificilmente vou ter as respostas?

"Porque a ligação que você criou foi com aquele Naruto, e não com esse que está se revelando", respondi para mim mesmo.

Não, não nego que ele é uma peça importante para a minha vida (eu mesmo disse isso na nossa luta no Vale do Fim)... não tem como negar isso... pelo menos para mim mesmo.

Acho que, pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, consigo dizer para mim mesmo, sem medo, que aquele Naruto está fazendo mais falta do que quero demonstrar.

"- Não preciso de sonhos, de um amanhã".

"- Aquele Naruto não existe mais".

Tudo bem, acho que é bom começar a me conformar de que o antigo Naruto dificilmente voltará... e começar também a me adaptar a essa nova face dele. Só espero que tudo possa voltar a ser o que era...

Hn, a quem estou tentando enganar, afinal de contas? Isso jamais vai acontecer... e isso causa uma dor em meu peito totalmente inédita. Não, não é a mesma dor que senti quando vi que tinha perdido meus pais e todos meus parentes... é algo mais forte, pois é provocado por uma coisa que está ali, viva, bem diante de meus olhos... mas que sei que nunca mais voltará a ser o que fora. Com minha família, apesar de ter perdido-a, sabia que não havia outra alternativa para mim além de seguir em frente e tentar vingá-los de alguma maneira. Mas no caso do Naruto... o que eu poderia fazer? Com quem eu deveria tomar satisfações? Comigo mesmo? Hn, acho que não vai ser necessário, pois já estou me culpando o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

E talvez nem esse tempo seja o suficiente.

-

.&. Fim da Fic 2 .&.

-

(1) Significa "Não enche, Naruto!", ou algo do tipo

(2) Significa "Tudo bem"

(3) Seria alguma coisa parecida com "retardado"

(4) Usado para expressar insatisfação por parte de quem o diz. É um jeito de dizer "merda". Tem um jeito que, até onde sei, é mais ameno, que é "k'so", que seria "droga"

(5) "Desculpa, Naruto-kun"

(6) É um jeito de dizer "Tudo bem", dito de uma maneira formal, evidenciada pelo "desu" no final da fala

(7) "Por quê?", também de maneira formal (esse jeito de falar é uma constante para o Lee)

-

Hum... o que dizer sobre a segunda fic? Só espero, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, que ela tenha mantido a mesma linha da primeira (ou seja, mantido a atmosfera meio pesada e reflexiva). Sei que essa aqui, em comparação com a primeira, teve muito mais diálogos... mas acho que não dava para ser diferente. Acho que compensei esse excesse com esse final, onde o Sasuke expõe todas as dúvidas dele (e que não deu para mostrar na fic anterior por ela ter sido uma POV do Naruto)... bom, pelo menos espero ter transmitido isso, né?

Agora, para terminar, as respostas às reviews:

TenTen Chan: Obrigada pelo incentivo. Você não imagina como fiquei feliz quando li sua review. Imagino que tenha assustado, mesmo, com o jeito que retratei o Naru-chan (até eu mesma fiquei assustada quando terminei e reli). Espero que tenha gostado dessa fic.

Mikky: Puxa, senti que você elogiou minha fic, quando disse que shounen-ai é sempre bem vindo, ainda mais quando é bem escrito :3 Sankyu (se você não entendeu, é "Thank you" falado da maneira japa :P )! Agora, sobre o beijo... talvez eu coloque alguma coisa do tipo... tudo vai depender do andar da carruagem.

Mikage-sama: Realmente, é difícil ter alguma fic com um Naruto revoltado desse jeito (eu pelo menos não lembro de ter lido em algum lugar... nem mesmo em inglês). E espero conseguir retratar um pouco de NaruSasu... foi como eu disse no prólogo: a música-base permite a oscilação SasuNaru/NaruSasu. E obrigada pelo elogio KS toda alegrinha X3

K. Langley: Moça... sinto decepcioná-la, mas não pretendo fazer uma fic lime/lemon; acho que não tem como (pelo menos não com o que tenho em mente para as fics futuras). Agora, com relação às falas em japonês... é um estilo meu que eu simplesmente não consigo controlar. Quando vi, já escrevi... e noto que fica até melhor, pois com as falas em japonês eu consigo transmitir certas coisa (por exemplo, nas falas do Lee nessa fic: se eu tivesse escrito em português, eu não conseguiria transmitir com precisão o formalismo que é característico dele). Desculpa mesmo... mas acho que dificilmente vou conseguir largar esse meu jeito. (PS: Obrigada por ter virado a minha fã :3 )

Iwakura Mari-chan: Puxa, percebi que você reparou além do que está expresso na fic... e você não imagina como isso é gratificante para um autor :-) A gente sente como se uma missão tivesse sido cumprida (não que eu vá parar o arco assim, do nada)... valeu mesmo, pelo seu comentário. Tenho que admitir que ganhei o dia quando o li.

Nazumi: Valeu MESMO pela review, moça! Você também deixou meu dia mais feliz com o comentário. E não se preocupe, não pretendo parar esse arco tão cedo (você ainda vai ter que me agüentar por um tempo XD ). Agora, sobre o negócio de ativo/passivo... digamos que a idéia de intercalar entre SasuNaru e NaruSasu me agrada... e muito! Porque, assim como você, vejo que cada um deles tenha uma maneira diferente de demonstrar a sua masculinidade...

Paula-chan: Moça! 'Brigadinha pela review! X3 Quando li o comentário, vibrei pra caramba... valeu MESMO!

Para terminar: espero ter saciado a expectativa de todos. Não sei daqui quanto tempo a próxima fic vai sair, mas espero que ela saia rapidinho, afinal de contas, tenho que aproveitar que estou numa fase relativamente boa de inspiração... e que ainda tenho um tempinho antes da próxima prova da facul! XD B-joks para todos e até a próxima! o/


	4. Fic 3: Tadaima

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 3: Tadaima (1)

-

- Ano hi kangansen wo

hakanaku somenta hanabi ga

unmei wo yokan saseta -

#Naquele dia, os fogos de artifício

que coloriram o litoral por um momento

eram uma premonição do nosso destino#

-

Festival. A alegria proporcionada por esse evento costuma me deixar em um estado de espírito meio estranho, não sei definir direito. Talvez seja porque nunca me foi dada a oportunidade de aproveitar as barracas com as brincadeiras de tiro ao alvo ou de pegar o peixinho-dourado. Não que isso faça algum tipo de diferença para mim, agora, né? Digo, pra mim, isso agora não passa de um período no qual as pessoas mergulham em um mundo paralelo apenas para esquecer seus problemas, para pensarem que suas frustrações e desavenças jamais existiram...

Pensamentos depressivos... é, eu ando com muitos deles ultimamente.

Tiramos umas rápidas férias (dez dias para ser mais exato)... e Kakashi achou que seria legal virmos para essa pequena vila litorânea do País do Fogo. Talvez seja mera impressão minha... mas acho que a Tsunade-sama deu essas férias mais para ver se eu me animava um pouco mais.

Sinto um sorriso se formar em minha mente (e somente nela). Tsunade-sama realmente parece uma mãe preocupada com sua cria... apesar de se esforçar ao máximo para que isso não se exteriorizasse, apresentando, a maioria das vezes, uma atitude totalmente desleixada. Não sei, mas acho que ela deve ter algum motivo muito bom para agir dessa forma, afinal de contas, ela é durona quando a situação pede.

E acho que desviei o foco dessa minha reflexão.

Algo me diz que a Tsunade-sama deve ter pesquisado sobre onde haveria um evento em larga escala, onde pessoas de várias vilas viriam apenas para se divertir, e sugeriu o lugar para as férias para meu professor. Agora, se não foi isso, diria que temos uma sorte dos diabos, porque esse Festival Tropical (2), como é conhecido, vai se prolongar até um dia antes do final da nossa folga... e começou quando chegamos! Não acho que a gente tenha tamanha sorte.

Saio da barraca de takoyaki (3) comendo despreocupadamente um dos bolinhos que comprei. Para variar, estava andando pela multidão sozinho: Haruno saiu pendurada no braço do Uchiha, enquanto Kakashi disse que iria resolver uns problemas, aproveitando que estava nessa vila para coletar algumas informações sobre a Akatsuki ou o paradeiro do Orochimaru. Na minha sincera opinião, acho que ele foi é comprar um daqueles livros pervertidos do Jiraya. Pelo que eu ouvi o velho falando um dia desses, ele havia lançado uma edição especial com alguns contos sem muita relação com a novela "Icha Icha Paradise". Foi num daqueles pseudo-treinamentos (como costumo chamar) dele.

Nada contra o Jiraya. Eu o respeito muito, não só porque ele é um figurão da história de Konoha por ser um sannin, mas também porque seu poder é praticamente inigualável... mas acho que ele deveria demonstrar mais seriedade nos meus treinamentos, assim como a Tsunade faz com a Haruno (é, ela agora treina com a nossa Hokage para se tornar uma med-nin acho que há uns três meses) e o Kakashi faz com o Uchiha (apesar dos pesares, o nosso professor disse que o Uchiha precisa de orientação para controlar o sharingan). Gostaria que o Jiraya me levasse mais a sério...

E mais uma vez perdi o foco. É normal minha mente divagar enquanto estou no meio de uma multidão falante e com uma música alegre tocando em meus ouvidos. Não me culpem, fui acostumado a me fechar para o mundo quando há muito barulho ao meu redor. Acho que minha mente associa falatório a palavras repugnantes direcionadas à minha pessoa, por isso, ela se fecha para que não acabe sofrendo algum tipo de lesão irreversível. Portanto, não me culpem por algo que eu fui forçado a fazer e que agora faço por mero reflexo.

Praticamente engulo o último takoyaki sem mastigá-lo direito, sentindo o familiar desconforto tomando meu ser. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu odeio lugar barulhento demais. Sim, eu, o principal causador da grande maioria dos distúrbios de Konoha, sou fonófobo (4) (tá, talvez não chegue ao nível de ser uma fobia, mas ainda sim fico extremamente incomodado).

Tomo um caminho lateral que noto próximo a uma barraca de yakissoba (5), saindo de esgueira e, aparentemente, ninguém ali perto reparou. Perfeito. A última coisa que quero são pessoas me incomodando.

Mais uma vez vou para a praia (o festival estava sendo realizado na rua que acompanha o desenho da praia). Como Konoha não fica à beira-mar, fica difícil eu poder ver essa imensidão azul com a freqüência que eu gostaria. Foi o que eu disse uma vez: eu gosto muito desse contato com a natureza... e o mar não é exceção.

Tiro minhas sandálias e caminho pela areia clara, sentindo cada pequeno grão massagear o solado do meu pé com dedos delicados, provocando uma sensação já muito bem conhecida por mim. Tenho feito isso desde que chegamos aqui... e isso já tem cinco dias.

A brisa marítima me recepciona com um carinho em meu rosto, trazendo um cheiro salgado que faz cócegas em minhas narinas. O carinho passa também pelos meus braços, que já não estavam aprisionados na antiga blusa laranja e azul. Eu estava apenas com a camiseta preta de manga curta e uma calça moletom cinza.

Já mencionei que mudei as minhas tradicionais roupas chamativas? É, aposentei o meu "uniforme" laranja. Agora só uso roupas mais discretas, sua grande maioria de cores meio escuras, indo do verde ou azul escuros até o preto. Agora é difícil eu usar alguma coisa mais clara, como um branco ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero... e roupas com estampas já não faziam mais parte do meu armário (o máximo que poderia ter lá é alguma blusa com aquela tradicional espiral vermelha).

Ergo a barra da minha calça quando reparo que já estou bem perto das águas. Ao terminar de fazer isso, dou mais dois ou três passos e sou recebido pelo líquido salgado. A temperatura gelada (se bem que eu acho que a sensação foi dada apenas pelo fato de o meu pé estar quente, pois sei que no fim da tarde as águas do mar já estão mais quentes) provoca um arrepio que sobe pela minha espinha. Porém, o incômodo maior não foi por causa da temperatura contrastante (já que isso nunca me incomodou de verdade), e sim por causa de uma leve presença atrás de mim.

- O que faz aqui, Uchiha? - pergunto sem me virar. Não preciso da confirmação visual para saber que é ele, pois só a assinatura do chakra dele basta - Não estava com a Haruno no festival?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de andar com ela por muito tempo - ele resmunga - Ela não pára de falar sobre coisas estúpidas.

- Sério que você acha que se apaixonar por alguém é uma coisa estúpida? - eu não sei o porquê, mas ele ter falado isso me provocou um aperto estranho no peito.

- Não, não é isso... - ele murmurou um pouco mais calmo - É o jeito que ela fala... é isso que me irrita.

- Entendo...

Estranho estarmos tendo uma conversa civilizada, para variar um pouco. Antes da luta no Vale do Fim, discutíamos de maneira infantil por qualquer bobagem. Agora, quase um ano depois (é, já completamos quatorze anos), nós discutíamos como se tivéssemos dado um salto, do nada, para o mundo adulto... ou simplesmente nos ignorávamos... pelo menos até agora. Acho que ele finalmente se conformou de que eu não tenho intenção alguma de voltar a ser o velho Naruto.

- E por que você está aqui? - ele soltou repentinamente a pergunta, fazendo com que eu, pela primeira vez, o encarasse diretamente naquele dia - Achei que quisesse se divertir um pouco.

- Minha idéia de diversão é um pouco diferente da dos outros...

- A minha também - ele concordou comigo (uma coisa inédita, eu diria) - Não sei o porquê diabos as pessoas gostam tanto de barulho.

- Talvez para fugirem da realidade... para não ouvirem seus próprios pensamentos... quem sabe, né? - exteriorizo meus pensamentos.

Ele não retruca, apenas olhando para o horizonte. O sol começava a se pôr, fazendo o céu ficar com aquela mistura de vermelho claro com laranja e as nuvens ficarem com uma coloração levemente rosada em alguns pontos. Agora entendem o porquê de eu gostar tanto da natureza? Ela não só não nos abandona quando precisamos dela, como também manda um cenário como esse... e eu costumo pensar que é um cenário que nunca se repete, provocando cada vez uma sensação inédita.

- Já jantou? - ele perguntou repentinamente.

- Não, ainda não... mas estou sem fome. Fiquei beliscando um monte de coisa até agora pouco.

- É que eu comprei um pouco de tempura (6)... - ele resmungou num misto de hesitação e... afeição? Foi só aí que notei que ele carregava um saco de papel.

Entendi o que ele quis dizer com essa resposta, mas isso não impediu que eu me assustasse. Por que aquela repentina demonstração de... afeto? Eu sei lá, não consigo identificar com precisão. E que palavra estranha para se colocar numa mesma frase que o nome Uchiha... e por que eu estou achando que ele está sendo carinhoso? Eu não disse coisas do tipo "quer comer junto comigo?" ou "achei que seria legal dividir minha janta com você".

Coisas da minha cabeça... acho.

- Tem a Haruno... tenho certeza que ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de lhe fazer companhia.

Por que dizer isso dói tanto?

- Não preciso de alguém que tagarele coisas sem sentido no meu ouvido - ele pronunciou, sentando-se sobre a areia e abrindo o pacote em suas mãos - Acho que o que mais preciso agora é um pouco de tranqüilidade... e conversar com alguém que me entenda... que entenda o que é voltar para casa e não ter alguém para quem dizer "tadaima" (1).

- Sabe... - decidi exteriorizar meus pensamentos - É estranho ouvir você falando esse tipo de coisa. Você não é do tipo que se abre com tanta facilidade...

- E nem você - ele retrucou sem uma pitada sequer de hesitação ou malícia na voz, entre uma mordida e outra em um dos tempuras, que estava em uma embalagem plástica, com o par de ohashi (7) firme entre os dedos longos - Acho que você é o último que deveria falar sobre essa história de se fechar para o mundo.

- Acho que... acho que você tem razão.

Eu realmente estava impressionado com o caminho que a nossa conversa estava tomando... e como estávamos conversando de modo civilizado.

O céu já estava coberto quase que em sua totalidade pelo azul enegrecido do véu noturno. Algumas estrelas, atrevidamente, resolviam aparecer para quebrar a continuidade escura da abóboda celeste. Ao que parecia, teríamos uma noite estável... perfeita para uma queima de fogos de artifício.

Fiquei sabendo mais ou menos do que era feito nesse festival. Era tradicional, exatamente no quinto dia (marcando, desse modo, a metade do evento), haver uma queima de fogos de artifício. Cada dia há um evento diferente (apresentações teatrais ou de dança tradicional da vila, karaokê, dentre outras coisas), mas o quinto dia, pelo que me disseram, é o mais badalado de todos os nove dias, simplesmente porque o show que era dado por aquelas enormes faíscas coloridas no céu era algo único.

- Vamos para outro lugar? - pergunto para Sasuke, que colocava um último pedaço de tempura na boca - Daqui a pouco começam a queima dos fogos de artifício... e esse lugar vai abarrotar de gente.

- Como sabe? - ele questionou, enquanto colocava a embalagem no saco de papel e batendo a areia grudada em seu shorts preto (não, ele também não estava usando a roupa que normalmente usa).

- Uma pessoa me contou - lembro da rápida conversa que tive com o vendedor da barraca de takoyaki, que sugeriu que eu viesse bem mais cedo para a encosta se quisesse ver com calma os fogos... mas eu tinha outros planos - Conheço um lugar calmo, aqui perto. Quer ir até lá?

- E por que não? - resmungou indiferente, mas pude notar um leve brilho de agradecimento em suas íris escuras.

Definitivamente, acho que a gente está começando a se entender.

Sigo a minha direita a passos lentos, e durante cinco minutos, ficamos cada um com nossas próprias mentes, com Sasuke a meio passo atrás de mim. Rapidamente chegamos a um rochedo não muito alto, mas com um acesso meio difícil para pessoas normais... mas que ninjas como nós não têm dificuldade nenhuma em escalar, mesmo que suas pedras estivessem um pouco úmidas devido à maresia.

- Como conheceu esse lugar? - foi a pergunta lançada enquanto subíamos.

- Numa dessas minhas caminhadas pela praia... - respondi, colocando o pé na parte mais alta e plana do rochedo; chegávamos ao topo - Caminhei um pouco mais que o normal e acabei chegando aqui.

- A vista é bem legal, daqui... - Sasuke comentou, encarando as pessoas caminharem alegremente no festival a uns cem metros de onde estávamos (alguns já tomando um lugar nas areias da praia), parecendo pequenos insetos.

Não comento coisa alguma, ficando apenas sentado na beirada do rochedo, com ele em pé ao meu lado, encarando o horizonte, sendo acompanhado pelo o moreno nessa contemplação. No reflexo da água salgada era possível ver a lua minguante.

Será... será que a minha vida estava minguando, assim como a luz dessa lua? Será que eu estou predestinado a ficar escondido por trás da luz que é a presença de Sasuke (ou de muitos outros) em Konoha, assim como a lua nova fica ocultada pela luz do sol? (8) Acho que sim, pois já faz quase um ano que não sinto aquela velha chaminha queimar dentro de mim... e sinto que a pouca vida que me resta está se esvaindo, também, assim como pequenos grãos de areia saindo por entre meus dedos.

Acho que aquela esperança de que eu encontraria algo (ou alguém) e que me mantinha vivo até hoje estava finalmente entregando os pontos.

O som de algo estourando me desperta, fazendo com que instintivamente eu olhe para cima, apenas para ser agraciado pela visão de faíscas amareladas serem lançadas pelos ares. Muitos outros fogos seguiram o primeiro, dando um show maravilhoso e multicolorido; azul, violeta, branco, amarelo, vermelho, verde... várias cores em inúmeras combinações diferentes.

Não tinha como negar que era uma coisa realmente muito bonita e única de ser presenciada. Eu não lembrava de ter sentido algo assim com qualquer outra coisa em minha vida... a não ser quando estou em um contato direto com a natureza...

Ou quando Sasuke disse que não iria mais atrás de Orochimaru.

Claro que não demonstrei essa animação quando ouvi ele dizer "Eu não vou mais atrás do Orochimaru... não vejo mais sentido em fazer isso". Meu lado racional dizia para não ir com muita sede ao pote, porque no final das contas eu poderia encontrá-lo vazio. Não queria admitir, mas eu realmente tinha muito medo de saber que essa promessa era algo sem sentido... algo vazio.

Mas meu outro eu dizia que não havia perigo em acreditar na frase.

Em um determinado ponto uma combinação de dois fogos de artifício, totalmente inocente e sem significado algum, me fez ficar com pensamentos estranhos. Dois fogos, um vermelho e outro azul, estouraram ao mesmo tempo, muito próximos um do outro, sem que nenhuma outra faisquinha atrapalhasse o esplendor deles. E logo depois suas fagulhas desapareceram no ar, ficando em um canto remoto da memória das pessoas... exceto da minha.

Por que meu cérebro insistia em dizer que aquilo era uma... premonição? Era estranho, pois eu nunca ouvi dizer que fogos de artifício poderiam prever o que estava por acontecer na vida de alguém. No entanto... a idéia de que aqueles fogos espelharam uma vida a dois não me largava. A idéia de eu poderia, no final, ficar com... Sasuke?

Por que justo ele? Por que eu ficaria com alguém que nunca demonstrou afeto por mim, que, mesmo admitindo que fui uma parte importante de sua vida, quis me matar por puro capricho?

E por que, afinal de contas, essa idéia não me incomoda como eu gostaria? A idéia de que, caso minha vida se extinga, a dele também se extinguirá, assim como aqueles fogos, que sumiram praticamente juntas, fazendo algo inédito em meu peito nascer.

Azul e vermelho, gelo e fogo, frio e calor, tranqüilidade e agitação. Duas cores com significados tão diferentes... e ao mesmo tempo presentes simultaneamente. Não tem como negar que eu e Sasuke temos as duas coisas presentes em nós, apesar de os nossos olhos terem, por um tempo, transmitido o oposto da cor de nossas íris (claro, me refiro aos olhos dele quando usa o sharingan).

Acho que agora as coisas estão mais próximas da realidade... transmitindo a complexa mistura de sensações que são nossas mentes.

Olho de rabo de olho para ele, que encara o céu que ainda é bombardeado com os fogos coloridos. Antes que eu consiga sequer me controlar, o chamo num tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para me sobrepor aos estouros.

- Sasuke - ele apenas me encara, indicando claramente ter me escutado. Sorrio serenamente e ele parece se assustar um pouco, pois faz um bom tempo que não faço isso... ainda mais para ele (na verdade, acho que nunca sorri desse jeito para ele) - Okaeri. (9)

Vejo-o arregalar os olhos, provavelmente esperando de mim qualquer comentário, menos aquela palavra. Acho que ele percebeu algo em meu olhar que eu sequer sei o que foi, pois sua expressão rapidamente se tranqüilizou, dando um meio-sorriso em resposta, antes de sussurrar um "tadaima" que quase não escutei devido a mais um forte estouro. Antes que eu pudesse aproveitar mais daquele momento, daquele sorriso, ele virou-se para ver o final do show.

Estranho, mas o sorriso de Sasuke (mesmo que não tivesse sido AQUELE sorriso) me tranqüilizou além do esperado.

E só agora notei uma coisa...

Desde quando eu recomecei a chamá-lo de Sasuke?

-

.&. Fim da Fic 3 .&.

-

(1) Uma das palavras que eu mais gosto em japonês. Muitos devem saber que é uma saudação usada para dizer que se chegou em casa. Seria algo como (numa tradução mais próxima) "Cheguei" ou "Já estou em casa".

(2) Gente, sei que os festivais japoneses são para festejar a chegada da primavera, e não duram esse tempo todo... mas é que essa é uma vila litorânea, então imaginei alguma coisa mais como um festival à beira-mar. Mais descrições virão ao longo da fic.

(3) Takoyaki, se não me engano, é uma espécie de bolinho com pedaço de polvo dentro. Corrijam-me se eu estiver enganada.

(4) Certo, segundo o Aurélio, 'fonófobo' é aquele que tem fonofobia (dã, esclarecedor), que, pelo o que está escrito lá, é alguém que tem fobia de sons rimados ou monótonos. Quis, com esse termo, passar a idéia não só de que o Naruto se sente incomodado com a altura das conversas ao seu redor, como também com a monotonia delas (não sei se alguém já notou, mas quando se tem muita gente em um mesmo espaço, a impressão que se tem é que os sons são evocados em um único tom, por mais que saiam de pessoas diferentes... pelo menos é a minha impressão)... em qualquer sentido (ou seja, tanto no aspecto físico do som quanto no aspecto sentimental evocado por esse tipo de som).

(5) Esse acho que todo mundo já conhece. É aquele macarrão com legumes e carne (de frango ou de boi) ou camarão.

(6) Outra coisa que eu acho que muitos conhecem. É vegetal passado em um preparado especial (não diria que é bem uma massa... mas ao mesmo tempo não chega a ser líquido) e frito; o vegetal é de qualquer tipo, normalmente algo como cenoura, couve flor... dificilmente é folha, pois é necessário uma certa força por parte do alimento, já que é uma coisa que precisa ser frita (mas nada impede, já que já comi tempura de folha de cenoura).

(7) Os famosos palitinhos

(8) Bom, como já dei explicações longas demais por uma fic só, quem quiser entender melhor a analogia que eu fiz, deixe uma review pedindo, sim? Explicarei com o maior prazer.

(9) É o que se diz em resposta ao "tadaima". Seria um "seja bem-vindo".

-

Certo, sei que dessa vez eu realmente extrapolei níveis aceitáveis de comentários nessa fic... mas é que ela tem muitas simbologias ou coisinhas que mereciam um comentário a mais (claro que a comida foi mais pra vocês terem uma noção :P ), e achei que o pessoal poderia não entender o que eu queria dizer se eu simplesmente deixasse quieto.

Essa fic, em particular, eu gostei de escrever porque os dois já estão começando a dar um pulinho para o yaoi propriamente dito (além de estar mais próximo do comprimento que gosto de escrever :-) ). Gosto de pensar que as duas primeiras fics foram uma apresentaçãozinha dos dois, de como eu enxergo a psique deles. A partir daqui, tentarei demonstrar a evolução de seus pensamentos e como eles ficarão juntos, mesmo com os problemas que aparecerão.

Well, e para terminar, vamos às reviews:

Mikage-sama: Eu realmente estou me sentindo muito bem por você estar gostando da fic. Espero estar escrevendo bem o suficiente pra você acompanhar até o fim. Agora, com relação à fic anterior, pelo que você comentou, vi que atingi meu objetivo, que era transmitir um pouco de NaruSasu. Só espero ter passado, com essa aqui, um pouco de SasuNaru... e claro, que você tenha gostado.

Mikky: Que bom que você gostou das palavrinhas em japa. Pode ser que eu não seja expert na língua (mesmo sendo descendente de japa :P ), mas acabo incorporando uma frase ou outra que eu aprendo por mim mesma... (PS: Eu acho que minha base está mais no anime, porque eu não acompanhei direito o mangá)

Larissa-chan: Que bom que você está gostando (eu também curti pra caramba a parte que o Naruto dá uns "cascudos" na Sakura XD ). Eu também não tenho entrado muito na comunidade, mas venho tentando postar as pics lá no fotolog (coisa que eu tenho conseguido com sucesso... quando o fotolog não resolve tirar uma com a minha cara...).

xSabakuxNoxGaarax: Lunna-chan! 'Brigadinha pela visita, viu:-)

K. Langley: Moça, cá estou com mais uma fic. Pretendo, sim, colocar pelo menos um beijinho... mas sendo sincera: provavelmente vai demorar, porque muita coisa ainda vai acontecer (KS pensando que está sendo MUITO malvada).

TenTen Chan: Eu não pretendo largar o projeto, não, moça :-) Estou realmente feliz em saber que, mesmo não gostando do Sasuke (uma coisa que eu acho triste... mas fazer o que, né?), você está gostando do arco. Espero que essa fic aqui tenha sido do seu agrado.

Rei Owan: Que bom que você tenha gostado do arco, moça. Espero conseguir com que você acompanhe todas as dez fics desse arco (e que você se sinta bem lendo-as, claro).

Bom, acho que vou parando por aqui. Espero que todos tenham gostado dessa fic. Mandem reviews, onegai, né? Essa Fighting Dreamer agradece desde já! B-joks e até! o/


	5. Fic 4: Tsumetai

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 4: Tsumetai(#)

-

- Mou ichido waratte

Kuchibiru ni furesasete

Tsumetai kokoro wa

eien ni hi no tsukanai dano sa -

#Sorria mais uma vez

Deixe-me tocar seus lábios

Um coração frio será sempre

uma lareira sem um fogo#

-

Chegamos em Konoha sem grandes problemas pelo caminho (o máximo que aconteceu foi uma chuva rápida e muito forte que deixou a maioria das nossas coisas completamente ensopadas). Esses dez dias de folga vieram a calhar, afinal de contas. Deu para descansarmos bem o suficiente para que pudéssemos estar com a cabeça fresca para o Chunnin Shiken, cujas inscrições precisavam ser feitas a partir de segunda-feira (ou seja, a partir de amanhã).

Isso me leva a um ponto meio crítico: quem chamaríamos para substituir Naruto? Penso em todos os meus conhecidos e acabo me vendo de mãos atadas. O time do Neji está completo, portanto, sem a chance de chamar qualquer um deles. O time da prima dele, o da Hinata, também não daria por estar completo. Cheguei a pensar no time do Shikamaru, que agora contava apenas com a Ino e o Chouji... mas descartei a possibilidade rapidamente, pois seria um milagre um dos dois desistir de fazer o exame esse ano, e eu não fico sentado a espera de milagres. O jeito era chamar um estranho... mas a idéia de chamar um desconhecido me causava desconforto, pois não só não tenho noção das intenções reais da pessoa, como também não tem a química que se criou entre nós do time 7.

E devo confessar que não consigo imaginar outra pessoa no lugar do Naruto nesse time.

- Kakashi-sensei... - o mencionado murmura atrás de mim, chamando por nosso professor. É impressão minha ou ele está meio... cauteloso?

- Sim? - o homem de cabelos prateados abaixou seu novo livro (quando foi que ele comprou esse livro? A capa é diferente do "Icha Icha Paradise") para encarar seu outro aluno.

- Será que eu poderia... falar com o senhor a sós?

- Claro, por que não?

E ambos deixaram eu e Sakura para trás. Pararam há uns três, quatro metros de nós, muito próximos aos portões de nossa vila. Sakura aproveitou essa oportunidade para tagarelar alguma coisa sobre irmos até uma loja de quinquilharias que ficava próxima a casa dela, mas que eu ignorei categoricamente. Queria mais era poder ouvir a conversa dos outros dois, que ostentavam expressões sérias. Naruto falava lentamente, parando vez ou outra para pensar em uma palavra mais adequada, enquanto Kakashi apenas ouvia com calma.

Minha mente vaga por um tempo nas atitudes do meu companheiro de time... nas nossas atitudes, para ser mais exato. Durante um bom tempo ficamos realmente mal um com o outro (uns sete, oito meses, para ser mais exato), e depois disso, ficamos umas boas cinco semanas nos ignorando veementemente. Eu não sei da parte dele, mas da minha eu achei melhor parar por um tempo de falar com ele apenas para organizar minha mente (falávamos apenas o estritamente necessário, e isso quando não dava para usarmos intermediários). Depois de levar muito na cabeça, percebi que o antigo Naruto tinha uma chance muito, mas muito MESMO, remota de voltar, mesmo comigo tentando desesperadamente que isso ocorresse.

Essas semanas fossem necessárias para que eu pensasse em um novo meio de abordagem, pois a esperança não me largava. Tinha esperança de que ele voltaria, nem que fosse um pouco, a ser o antigo Naruto.

A idéia de como fazer isso veio com a folga que nos foi dada. Lá pelo terceiro, quarto dia, descobri que ele ia até a praia quando nenhum de nós estava por perto. Estranhei e fiquei me perguntando o que ele fazia lá. Foi com uma certa surpresa que o vi ficar ali horas a fio apenas caminhando pela areia pálida da praia, isso quando não sentava ali mesmo e ficava fazendo pequenos desenhos com o dedo.

Foi no quinto dia que eu finalmente me fiz notar (e achei melhor fazer isso no "território" dele). Tinha chegado à conclusão de que eu precisaria ser cauteloso na maneira de começar a falar com ele, se eu realmente não quisesse provocar mais uma briga inútil. No começo ele falava em um tom meio defensivo (que eu notei ser inconsciente), mas conforme o tempo passava, ele relaxava e até se permitiu me convidar para irmos a um lugar mais tranqüilo para assistirmos à queima dos fogos. Depois disso, não nos falamos mais, mas também não havia mais aquele clima estranho e pesado pairando entre a gente.

Tenho que admitir que me sinto bem melhor assim.

Percebi que os dois à nossa frente haviam parado de conversar, com Kakashi ostentando um brilho contente nos olhos; Naruto permanecia sério. Ele fez uma pequena reverência para o nosso professor e acenou para mim e Sakura, indicando que já estava de partida. A garota ao meu lado sequer se deu conta do cumprimento, reparando apenas quando eu retribui o gesto.

Aprecei o passo quando notei que Kakashi estava também partindo. Sakura exclamou, assustada com a minha súbita movimentação, mas acabou por me seguir, a uns dois ou três passos atrás de mim.

- Kakashi! - o chamei antes que ele sumisse sem deixar vestígios, como era de praxe - Sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando?

A surpresa era algo muito evidente nas feições dele e, mesmo sem olhar diretamente, reparei que Sakura parecia também surpresa. Sei que não é costume meu me intrometer na vida dos outros, mas a curiosidade, no momento, falou mais alto. No entanto, nosso professor desfez rapidamente o olhar levemente assustado e esperou um curto espaço de tempo para responder.

- Esperava que ele fosse contar para vocês amanhã... mas acho melhor vocês ficarem sabendo desde já, para evitar ações desnecessárias. Ele me falou que decidiu que vai prestar o Chunnin Shiken, esse ano.

- Então o egoísta resolveu pensar nos outros, afinal de contas? - um comentário completamente inútil por parte de Sakura, eu diria. Se não tivesse uma imagem a manter, teria batido nela sem pensar duas vezes.

O jounin de cabelos prateados se dignou a não dar um outro sermão na aluna, apesar de eu ter notado um brilho enraivecido aparecer no único olho visível. Ele simplesmente virou as costas e continuou sua caminhada para dentro da vila. E eu o segui rapidamente, sem dar tempo para que minha colega de time falasse qualquer outra coisa. Ela acabou por não nos seguir. Menos mal.

Sem se virar para mim e sem que eu dissesse coisa alguma, ele falou em um tom levemente arrastado, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma pitada de alegria e satisfação.

- Eu não sei os motivos que o levaram a fazer isso. Ele não quis dizer... mas eu também não me importo. Contanto que ele esteja fazendo isso por vontade própria...

- Quais são as nossas chances de virar chunnin? - quis saber, com essa pergunta, ver o que Kakashi pensa de nossas habilidades. Dependendo da resposta, vou saber o que ele pensa do Naruto.

- Quanto a Sakura... eu não tenho tanta certeza. Mesmo ela estando treinando com a Tsunade-sama e tendo um controle muito bom do chakra dela, ela ainda não consegue fazer jutsu muito além do básico e não tem a habilidade de criar táticas que pensem em várias possibilidades de ocorrência, e isso pode acaba desgastando-a mais do que o uso incorreto ou excessivo de chakra.

Aquela resposta não foi além do que eu mesmo pensava de minha colega.

- Já você eu acho que tem grandes chances. Seu controle de chakra é muito bom, além de saber fazer táticas bem interessantes... além de saber se adaptar a situações com muita rapidez, o que é uma coisa muito importante. Além disso, a sua idéia de que "a melhor defesa é o ataque", às vezes, se mostra muito importante... apesar de eu achar que somente o sharingan para prever os movimentos do inimigo não é o suficiente.

Esperei um tempo para que ele comentasse sobre o Naruto... mas a resposta não veio. Estranhei. De duas, uma: ou ele achava que Naruto era um completo retardado mental... ou ele estava esperando que eu me manifestasse com relação ao outro. Esperava que fosse a última opção, senão teria que falar umas verdades para meu professor.

- E o Naruto?

- Estava esperando que você falasse dele - ele parou e virou para me encarar. Quase não contive um suspiro meio aliviado. Pelo menos Kakashi é observador - Quer minha sincera opinião?

Acenei rapidamente que sim. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Era mais do que óbvio que eu queria tudo às claras, senão não teria perguntado, em primeiro lugar.

- Eu acho que as chances de ele virar chunnin... são de praticamente cem por cento.

Dessa vez não consegui evitar que meus pensamentos se exteriorizassem através de um som estranho que fiz com minha garganta. Tudo bem, esperava que ele dissesse que as chances de Naruto eram grandes, também... mas sequer passou pela minha cabeça que ele achasse que as chances seriam de quase cem por cento.

- Sei que parece besteira o que acabei de falar, mas acredito plenamente nisso. Pode ser que Naruto tivesse agido como uma criança irresponsável no passado... mas a força de vontade fazia dele uma pessoa excepcional, e foi com essa força de vontade que ele superou todos os problemas. Ele pensa em várias variáveis. O controle de chakra dele cresceu muito nesse último ano... além de a reserva de chakra e a estamina dele serem absurdamente altas. Você deve saber, mais do que ninguém, do que estou falando.

Não tinha como negar. A resistência do meu companheiro loiro chega a um nível que até Deus duvida, além de o chakra parecer infinito... e invencível. Confirmei isso na luta no Vale do Fim da pior maneira possível.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu na última luta entre vocês dois, - o homem de cabelos prateados continuou, mudando o assunto, com um tom que indicava uma certa melancolia - e sinceramente prefiro ficar sem saber. Mas eu sei que foi a partir daí que o Naruto jogou aquela determinação toda pro alto, como se... como se não tivesse qualquer coisa pelo que continuar lutando... pelo que continuar vivendo.

Sinto um aperto forte no peito. Minha culpa. Não havia dúvidas de que o causador de tamanho estrago era eu, e que não havia mais uma maneira que fosse para consertar as coisas. Como pude ser tão idiota?

Fico me perguntando quem é, na verdade, o usuratonkachi: se é ele... ou se sou eu.

- Só que... - o meu professor continuou - Eu percebi que, nos últimos dias, ele tem estado mais... contente. Eu sei que não aquela coisa toda de antes, mas... alguma coisa aconteceu para ele ficar assim. E sinto que essa mudança... foi por sua causa. Alguma coisa que vocês fizeram o fez enxergar o mundo numa outra perspectiva.

Se eu pensava que não podia sentir mais alguma coisa extrema, me enganei redondamente. Onde Kakashi queria chegar, afinal de contas? Eu não lembrava de termos feito alguma coisa de tão extraordinário para o Naruto...

Foi nesse momento da minha linha de raciocínio que ouvi um estalinho em minha mente. Será que... será que foi na noite da queima dos fogos de artifício? Lembro-me claramente do sorriso dele. Pensando bem e com calma, agora, era o sorriso de quem... de quem recomeçou a ver um sentido um pouco mais claro para a própria existência. Talvez não tivesse sido consciente, mas ainda assim... era o sorriso de quem tinha uma perspectiva um pouco mais otimista, um sorriso que eu já não via nos lábios dele fazia quase um ano. E aquele "okaeri" que ele disse para mim... no começo assustei um pouco, mas depois apenas retruquei um "tadaima", sem esquentar muito a cabeça com isso. Pensei, naquele momento, que, apesar dos pesares, ele entendia o que se passava comigo, que ainda estou meio confuso com dezenas de coisas, não só com o meu irmão, com Orochimaru... mas com ele, também.

Mas agora... eu comecei a entender que era muito mais que isso: não era que ele compreendia os meus problemas (quanto egoísmo da minha parte ter achado que era isso)... mas e sim havia encontrado algo a mais em mim; uma espécie de suporte.

Talvez... talvez Kakashi tenha razão: eu havia tirado a esperança do meu amigo loiro... e eu, e somente eu, poderia devolvê-la a ele. E eu já estava mais do que disposto a isso. Se antes eu estava fazendo isso apenas para tentar retomar (mesmo que parcialmente) a nossa antiga situação... agora eu faria para começar tudo de novo.

- Bom, espero que pense sobre isso - Kakashi murmurou antes de voltar as costas para mim mais uma vez - Nos vemos amanhã na sala de inscrição.

Não retruco; apenas o assisto afastar-se de mim pegando mais uma vez o seu livro. Faço o mesmo, tomando minha direção até minha casa. Tinha muito o que pensar o resto do dia.

Quero pensar no que falar com ele... como falar com ele amanhã. Quem sabe perguntar o porquê de ele ter decidido fazer o exame... se algo havia acontecido para ele ter tido essa sutil mudança. E, quem sabe, perguntar o que eu posso fazer para consertar as coisas.

No meio do caminho, encontro a pessoa que estava habitando minha mente no atual momento conversando com Lee, este parecendo mais animado que o costume. Ouço algo como "É isso aí!" por parte dele; acho que o loiro comentou sobre sua repentina decisão de fazer o teste.

No entanto... não vejo o mesmo brilho de animação nos olhos azuis do meu colega de time. Mas... ele, segundo Kakashi, não havia dado um rumo na sua vida? Se tinha... então por que seus olhos não diziam isso?

"- E sinto que essa mudança... foi por sua causa".

A frase soou em minha mente. Será que fora eu, mesmo? Não tenho como responder... não tive pistas o suficiente para confirmar qualquer coisa...

Ou pelo menos não tinha... até agora.

Naruto havia notado minha presença e virou-se rapidamente para me olhar. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando, e naquele curto espaço de tempo, mesmo que sua fisionomia não tivesse se alterado de alguma forma, notei uma leve mudança em sua aura... uma alteração mínima, mas que eu vi claramente. Ele apenas fez um aceno de cabeça, cumprimentando-me. Fiz o mesmo e tomei meu caminho.

Eu o fiz ficar assim? Talvez, quem sabe. Sinto-me... contente, em saber que fui o responsável por isso.

Porém... por que só eu via essa mudança? Por que ele não parecia muito feliz em estar na presença de outros?

"- Uma pessoa pode ser comparada a uma lareira", lembro-me, repentinamente, de uma conversa que tive com meu irmão, antes do massacre. "Por mais que ela esteja lá para nos aquecer... ela não o fará se não tiver alguém que a acenda. Ela não precisa apenas de um combustível... ela precisa da ajuda de alguém de fora. E a partir do momento que ela esteja acessa, ela vai aquecer a sua casa, e apenas ela. Ela vai estar acesa para você, e somente para você, mesmo que ela acabe aquecendo outros ao seu redor. E ela vai ficar fria se ninguém chegar lá e a acender".

Confesso que no começo não entendi. Na época, eu estava mais interessado em aproveitar aquela reunião de família com meus primos. Mas agora... consigo entender a profundidade do que ele me dissera.

Será que eu... será que eu sou essa pessoa que reacendeu a chama de Naruto? E será que era por isso que apenas eu via a mudança em seu íntimo? Não dá para negar que, para a maioria das pessoas, ele continua o frio Naruto de depois da missão liderada por Shikamaru e que, para uns poucos, ele continuava meio melancólico devido ao "trauma"... mas, para mim, havia algo mais. Será que consegui finalmente ver a outra coisa escondida na poça de lama do interior dele? Mesmo que disforme... dava para ver que essa coisa estava emergindo e ficando lado-a-lado com a faceta indiferente... apesar de visível apenas para mim... oculta em uma sombra que apenas eu conseguia ver além.

Não sei se fico contente ou assustado com isso... já que ainda não consigo definir sua forma.

"E ela ficará para sempre fria se ninguém chegar lá e a acender".

É, irmão, tenho que concordar que você está certo.

Eu realmente quero que ele seja feliz... digo, ele teve uma vida complicada, e ninguém merece ficar para sempre com sua lareira apagada.

Eu gostaria de ser mais eloqüente... ter uma facilidade maior com as palavras. Sabe, exteriorizar o que sinto, assim como ele faz. Gostaria de chegar lá e dizer que ele podia contar comigo, que eu estaria lá para ouvir o que quer que fosse... e gostaria saber demonstrar o que sinto não apenas com palavras, mas também com gestos mais expressivos...

Gostaria de tocar seus lábios e fazê-lo esquecer toda a tristeza...

De onde saiu esse pensamento?

Sacudo a cabeça violentamente, mas isso não impediu que um leve rubor subisse pelo meu rosto. Caramba, estou mesmo mal... será que essas férias foram realmente saudáveis?

Lembrando do sorriso que Naruto me deu no alto do rochedo, não consigo evitar um sorriso de adornar meus lábios.

Não, acho que essas férias realmente valeram a pena.

-

.&. Fim da fic 4 .&.

-

(#) "Tsumetai" significa "frio".

-

YATTA! XD Meu, essa fic eu até que gostei de escrever... não só porque não tem comentários meus (EU CONSEGUI! Tá, tem a explicação do título... mas é só, o que já é um recorde), mas também porque finalmente consegui colocar um pouco mais de yaoi! Eu não sei se classifico essa como NaruSasu ou SasuNaru (apesar de a idéia minha era de ser um SasuNaru)... me ajudem, please :3

Sabe... agora acho que as coisas vão ficar mais quentes (não só no sentido amoroso, mas na trama em si), pois essa fic estará marcando o fim de uma fase desse arco. A partir daqui, as coisas vão ficar mais agitadas, menos reflexivas... e poderão ser classificadas mais como angst. Claro, haverá momentos que pensamentos fluirão... mas a ação também estará bastante presente.

Certo, agora, as reviews, né?

- Koorime Shinigami dá pulinhos alegres porque ela simplesmente A-DO-RA essa parte! X3 -

Mikage-sama: Perfeita? Nossa... agora fiquei realmente sem-graça... X3 Espero que essa fic tenha saciado seus desejos. Eu tenho que confessar que eu também fiquei louca da vida com o Sasu-chan no anime/mangá... dei chiliquinhos muito fortes quando ele fez o que fez... mas acho que estou fazendo-o se redimir no arco.

Rei Owan: Que bom que gostou da fic :3 Espero que tenha gostado dessa tanto quanto da última (ou mais, né?). Eu acho que, com relação a escrever SasuNaru/NaruSasu... bom, acho que sou meio... atrevida, eu diria que é a palavra mais adequada XD Digo... ah, já tem muita fic SasuSaku (casalzinho que não consigo engolir... -.-; ), então acho que devemos sempre colocar uma coisa assim... sabe como é, pra variar :P

K. Langley: Gostou da parte do rochedo? Eu curti pra caramba escrever essa parte, e fico alegre que você tenha gostado dessa parte. Achei que acabou ficando com um clima super-aconchegante e talz. E a malvada na história aqui sou eu, que acho que vou te matar de curiosidade com relação a ter algum beijo ou algo a mais (se bem que já comecei a colocar umas coisinhas que caminharão pra algo mais... gostoso, eu diria X3 ).

Iwakura Mari-chan: Oiê, moça! Valeu pela visita:D Olha, deu um trabalhão escrever o que eu realmente queria transparecer... mas pelo visto consegui, né? E a música-base também é uma coisa de louco. Tudo de bom. Já leu a letra toda (ou baixou a música)? É a coisa mais mais do mundo! Vai lá, que você não vai se arrepender (deixei o endereço de onde baixar a música no prólogo). E mais uma vez obrigada.

É isso aí, people! Espero ter satisfeito a expectativa de todos... e também espero por vocês na próxima fic (que eu já não tenho tanta certeza quando virá, porque ela promete ser longa). B-joks e até! o/


	6. Fic 5: Hitoribochi, parte I

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 5: Hitoribochi (1) - Parte I

-

- Kodoku wo sobani oite

minai furi wo shitetta

Doko to naku ore to nite ita ne -

#Você fazia de conta que não via

a solidão que estava bem ao seu lado

De alguma maneira, assim como eu...#

-

- Sasuke, qual a sua posição? - murmuro no meu comunicador, escondendo-me melhor atrás do rochedo - Estou com problemas.

-_ Também estou com problemas, aqui_ - ele confessa, sua voz soando ofegante em meus ouvidos - _Estou perto do lago que tem a cachoeira._

Droga, e eu achando que poderia pedir uma ajuda para ele.

- Eu até iria aí... se eu não tivesse meus próprios problemas.

- _Não desvie sua atenção do nosso objetivo! _- ele exclama tão alto que achei que fosse ficar surdo; isso sem contar que ouço um barulho forte, parecido com uma pedra caindo no chão - _Pegue o pergaminho e vá para o ponto onde a Sakura está nos esperando!_

- Ryoukai! (2)

Tenho que admitir que essa fase do Chunnin Shiken está se mostrando bem complicada... e só estamos na primeira! O objetivo dessa fase é demonstrarmos nossas habilidades de coleta de informações e de elaboração de estratégias (foi como o nosso primeiro Chunnin Shiken, só que em campo ao invés de ser numa sala). Devo dizer que conseguimos esses dois intentos sem problemas, afinal de contas, em cinco dias coletamos todas as informações necessárias e eu já estava me dirigindo ao objetivo final: pegar o pergaminho que estava numa caverna ao pé de um pequeno morro e entregar para Haruno, para que ela pudesse entregá-lo ao nosso "cliente", que estava sendo protegido por Sasuke... tendo ainda uma margem muito boa de cinco dias (sim, estávamos para completar essa fase na metade do tempo pré-determinado). Sei que tudo isso não passa de uma encenação, mas isso não faz com que esses ninjas que estão protegendo os arredores e que estão me atacando peguem leve... e não adiantava termos mostrado uma destreza invejável se não conseguíssemos alcançar o objetivo dessa "missão"; acabaríamos desclassificados.

Merda! Preciso correr, se eu quiser ajudar o Sasuke. Ele deveria estar mais do que com meros problemas. Se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, teria reclamado de uma situação de nível de dificuldade mediano sem dúvida... mas estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não reclama das coisas nem sob tortura (ele é orgulhoso, mas não o culpo: eu também sou um pouco). E para ele ter reclamado, de duas, uma: ou ele estava começando a confiar mais nos outros... ou o problema era realmente MUITO sério.

Prefiro acreditar que é a primeira alternativa.

- _Naruto, precisamos... AAAAAAHHHHH! _- o grito do moreno atingiu meus ouvidos com uma intensidade absurda, fazendo com que eu até tirasse o fone do meu ouvido, por mero reflexo.

Merda ao quadrado! Agora as coisas realmente pareciam que iriam complicar. Como uma missãozinha estúpida como essa poderia complicar tanto? A gente com certeza poderia lidar com isso com as duas mãos amarradas nas costas... se não fosse o fator surpresa.

Meu, como eu odeio esse tipo de "surpresinhas"...

- Sasuke, está me ouvindo? - murmurei assim que me recuperei do susto, pegando novamente meu comunicador. Sorte a minha que eu havia conseguido despistar meus caçadores por um tempo, caso contrário, aquele berro teria atraído a atenção deles, sem dúvida alguma - Sasuke, por todos os santos, cara, responde.

O que acabei recebendo como resposta foi um som abafado. Era como se... como se alguma coisa tivesse caído. O som do... comunicador caindo.

Algo me dizia que aquilo não fazia parte do exame.

Definitivamente, as coisas estavam saindo do controle.

- Haruno? - mudo a freqüência do meu comunicador, torcendo para ela também estar na mesma freqüência que eu. Não gostaria de ter que lidar com ela tão cedo, mas era preciso.

- _Estou na escuta. Pode falar, Naruto_ - ela falou em um tom neutro. Pelo menos não iríamos brigar.

- Mudança de planos - sem o Sasuke, o idealizador desse plano, eu teria que manter minha cabeça no lugar e dar um jeito de tomar as rédeas da situação - Tome a minha posição de recuperar o pergaminho e pegar meus inimigos aqui. Preciso sair. Alguma coisa aconteceu com o Sasuke.

- _O que houve?_ - ela aparentemente estava tentando manter a voz controlada... mas notei que estava sendo complicado.

- Eu não sei. Vou ter que ir lá verificar.

- _Deixa que eu vou! Estou mais perto do que você..._

- Não mesmo! - acho que exagerei na minha reação, pois ouço a inspiração meio chiada dela (ela sempre faz esse som quando está em uma situação estressante) - Olha, Haruno, eu não sei quantos inimigos ele estava enfrentando. Eu pelo menos sei usar o Kage Buushin caso as coisas sejam piores do que o esperado.

- _Quantos inimigos você está enfrentando?_ - ela pareceu entender a extensão do problema.

- Três - melhor colocá-la a par da minha situação - Um deles está em um nível chunnin mediano e os outros dois são chunnin inferiores. Consegui atingir um dos chunnin de nível inferior, por isso acho que os reflexos e os movimentos estão meio lentos, além de ter abaixado bem o nível de chakra dos três... mas não abaixe a guarda.

- _Wakatta. Estou indo aí._

- Vou deixar um dos meus clones por aqui até você chegar. Encerrando comunicação.

Faço o que disse para Haruno e parto, tomando a direção que Sasuke disse que estava pela última vez.

Chegando lá, não foi com tanta surpresa assim que vi o local deserto, com apenas o som da cachoeira batendo forte na superfície do lago. Em outros momentos, esse som teria me acalmado... mas agora ele só está me deixando mais estressado. Isso apenas confirmou o que eu realmente temia: alguma coisa grave havia acontecido com meu colega de time.

- Kage Buushin no Jutsu! - mais seis clones meus aparecem ao meu lado - Procurem o Sasuke pelos arredores. Ele não deve estar longe.

Eu mesmo queria acreditar nessas palavras.

Espalhamo-nos pela orla do lago, atentos a qualquer movimento estranho. Havia algo de errado, pois, mesmo com a aparente tranqüilidade do local, meus instintos piscavam uma luz vermelha, dizendo que algo iria acontecer. Tudo bem, talvez o desaparecimento inesperado do meu colega moreno estivesse ajudando com o meu atual estado, mas... havia algo mais.

Só espero que eu possa lidar com tudo isso sem problemas.

Minha musculatura se contrai ainda mais quando ouço uma exclamação de um dos meus clones. Parecia que ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa. Sem pensar duas vezes, corro para aquela direção, pegando uma kunai do meu bolso lateral no meio do caminho; preciso estar pronto para qualquer eventualidade.

Chegando lá, eu esperava encontrar qualquer coisa, menos o que eu realmente vi.

Sasuke estava jogado no chão, tentando se arrastar com a ajuda das mãos. Eu acharia que ele estava com algum osso quebrado, mas não estava parecendo isso, já que, externamente, as duas pernas dele pareciam saudáveis e suas feições não transmitiam dor, e sim... desespero.

Sem dúvida as coisas já estavam fora de controle.

- Sasuke! - corro até ele, e só nesse momento ele parece notar minha presença.

- Naruto, nigero! (3) - ele grita antes mesmo que eu chegue nele. Eu não sei de onde, mas ele tira forças de algum lugar e senta-se rápida, apesar de desajeitadamente, sobre as pernas - É uma armadilha!

- Nani? (4)

Antes que eu possa registrar qualquer coisa, meus reflexos me mandam dar um salto para trás. Algumas shuriken e kunai fincam no chão, no mesmo local que eu estava. Ainda bem que meus reflexos são bons, caso contrário, teria virado peneira.

- Finalmente nos reencontramos, Naruto-kun...

Aquela voz... não podia ser. Só poderia ser uma brincadeira cretina e totalmente insana. Quando esse tormento vai nos deixar, caramba? Estou cansado de ficar alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia só pra ver se consigo sobreviver mais um dia, sem ter que me deparar com esse rascunho grotesco de ser humano.

- Kabuto... - acho que só não odeio mais esse homem porque existe o Orochimaru - O que está fazendo aqui, sua besta?

- Vim até aqui para pegar o que é do Orochimaru-sama.

Hn, teria que me matar, primeiro.

- Tente - desafio, apertando ainda mais a kunai entre meus dedos e tomando uma pose defensiva - Não pense que vou pegar leve.

- Mesmo sabendo que posso te imobilizar...? - ele soou irônico - Você conhece muito bem minhas habilidades, Naruto-kun. Em um piscar de olhos, posso fazer você parar de respirar... ou te paralisar como fiz com o Sasuke-kun aqui...

Foi nesse momento que minha atenção voltou-se para meu amigo. Ele ainda tentava mover as pernas, mas estava sendo totalmente frustrado nisso.

- Ora, seu filho da... o que você fez com ele, seu imprestável?

- Não se preocupe. Apenas injetei meu chakra nele e impedi temporariamente que os impulsos nervosos do cérebro dele cheguem até as pernas... não sou louco de estragar o futuro recipiente do Orochimaru-sama. Daqui a pouco meu chakra vai sair do sistema dele... é apenas o tempo suficiente pra eu terminar com isso.

- Então, se é temporário, não há problema - ele pareceu não entender meu raciocínio - Vou acabar com essa palhaçada antes que você possa concentrar o chakra pra me picar e vou poder levar o Sasuke pra um lugar seguro.

- É aí que entra o meu plano, meu amiguinho...

E ele some do meu campo de visão. Merda, ele é rápido!

Fico olhando para todos os cantos possíveis, tentando não ser pego de surpresa. Droga, são nessas horas que eu adoraria ser da família Hyuuga; o Byakugan viria a calhar.

- Sasuke, daijoubu? (5) - questiono enquanto me aproximo mais dele. Precisava garantir a segurança dele.

- Minhas pernas não estão me obedecendo! - ele grunhiu atrás de mim, com a voz carregada de frustração. Tudo bem que nunca passei por uma situação semelhante, mas sei como é horrível você estar mergulhado em um problema e se sentir completamente impotente, sem ter o que fazer.

- Deixa comigo. Vou tirar a gente dessa...

Ele permaneceu mudo depois disso, deixando no ar se acreditava e mim ou não. Nunca fiquei sabendo se ele realmente confiou em mim... e eu também nunca perguntei, achando melhor ficar por isso mesmo.

Eu realmente queria terminar com aquilo logo. Não, não era porque estivéssemos com o tempo curto. Longe disso. Sei que somos um dos pouquíssimos grupos que estavam avançados daquele jeito... mas é perigoso demais nos expor dessa forma além do necessário.

Resolvo deixar o Rasengan pronto para qualquer eventualidade. A kunai com certeza não vai ser suficiente, se levarmos em conta que o meu inimigo é o Kabuto. Por mais que isso fira meu orgulho, tenho que admitir que o cara é mais forte do que a carinha de garoto bonzinho transmite. Esse cara consegue ser mais odioso que Orochimaru no quesito disfarce de intenções; pelo menos a cobra velha deixa estampado na cara o que quer.

Os intermináveis segundos vão se passando e eu vou ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Mas que merda! Se ele for ficar com essa brincadeirinha de gato e rato, prefiro sair correndo atrás dele... e tenho certeza que é isso que ele quer.

Ou ao menos me pareceu que era isso...

- Naruto, em cima! - a voz de Sasuke me alertou sobre o ataque, mas esse alerta não foi rápido o suficiente... pelo menos não pra mim.

Uma onda forte de chakra me atingiu, chegando a me atirar contra uma árvore próxima, mas não fora forte o suficiente para me nocautear ou me desequilibrar. Por mero reflexo, coloquei meus dois braços a frente do meu rosto e fechei forte os olhos. Apoiei-me no tronco para me recuperar do susto, tomando um profundo fôlego... e rapidamente o perdi com o que acabei vendo à minha frente...

Correção: com o que eu acabei NÃO vendo.

Mas que porcaria toda era aquela? O que era aquela escuridão toda? Eu, quando abri os olhos, esperei ver Kabuto com aquele sorriso bizarro no rosto... mas a única coisa que me recepcionou foi um breu que eu não conseguia entender como poderia estar lá!

- Naruto, o que aconteceu? - a voz de Sasuke me despertou. Constatei que ele estava em algum lugar à minha esquerda, mas não conseguia dizer com precisão onde.

- Kabuto, seu maldito, o que você fez? - esperava que com isso eu pudesse saber onde ele estava, além de poder obter uma explicação plausível para essa situação totalmente bizarra.

Sinceramente eu tinha meus palpites... mas não queria acreditar neles. Não, isso não poderia acontecer... não comigo! Com tantos problemas... eu não poderia lidar com esse... não com esse!

- Então, gostou do meu presentinho, Naruto-kun...? - a voz irritante dele soou à minha direita. Sinto meus joelhos quererem ceder diante do peso extra que pareceu se instalar sobre meus ombros, mas notei que era ansiedade, nervosismo... sensação de impotência.

- Responde o que eu perguntei, seu cretino! - exigi, olhando para a direção geral em que ele estava. Não saber onde ele estava me deixava cada vez mais revoltado.

- Eu apenas fiz o mesmo que fiz com o Sasuke-kun... só que com os seus nervos ópticos.

Ouço um chiado ao meu lado, que acabei concluindo como sendo a respiração descompassada de Sasuke. Eu mesmo quase não consegui conter a mesma reação. O que eu mais temia se confirmou: eu estava cego! Mas algo me confortava: se era a mesma coisa que havia acontecido com o meu colega moreno, eu tinha chances de voltar a enxergar... mas esse meio tempo poderia definir a minha vida ou a minha morte.

Merda de novo!

- Mas não pense que será temporário - a voz dele soou ainda mais bizarra, fazendo com que eu até pudesse visualizar mentalmente aquele sorriso doentio dele - Eu fiz com que o meu chakra alterasse sua "composição", eu diria, para se adaptar melhor ao seu sistema... mas ele continuou com o seu potencial nocivo. No caso do Sasuke-kun eu apenas injetei o chakra, e o corpo dele logo vai conseguir expelir tudo... já no seu, o seu corpo não vai rejeitar com tanta facilidade... e até lá, as lesões no seu sistema óptico serão irreversíveis.

Dessa vez eu não consegui evitar uma exclamação de escapar meus lábios. Como era...? Não, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de MUITO mau gosto! Eu não poderia ficar cego para sempre! Como eu continuaria a ser um ninja se nem ao menos poderia enxergar?

- Que pena... você não vai mais poder atuar como um shinobi. Não há registros de ninjas que tenham continuado com seus títulos quando ficaram cegos... e você não será exceção - a voz de Kabuto estava repleta de uma malícia que eu não conseguia engolir - A vantagem para nós é que você não vai mais nos atrapalhar.

Eu sequer conseguia retrucar aos insultos, sentindo meu estômago revirar. Não! A única coisa que eu sabia fazer era ser ninja. A ÚNICA! Como eu poderia deixar de lado, de uma hora para outra, todo meu esforço de virar um shinobi só porque um cara doente como ele me cegou?

NÃO, ISSO NÃO ERA VERDADE!

- Jiyoudan jane... (6) - a voz de Sasuke interrompeu. Consegui notar que ele parecia ranger os dentes, numa demonstração clara (apesar de inusitada) de ódio... de profundo ódio, coisa que eu só tinha presenciado quando ele estava diante de Itachi - Não vai ser essa besteira que vai impedir o Naruto de virar um chunnin. Não existem registros de ninjas que tenham continuado como ninjas depois de ficarem cegos? Pois sempre existe a primeira vez para tudo!

- É mesmo? É o que veremos - e ouço o inconfundível som de grama sendo erguida. Droga! Ele se mandou! Agora eu não sabia onde ele estava!

- Naruto, se acalme! - o moreno exclamou. Acho que acabei exteriorizando meu nervosismo.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme? - gritei, dessa vez virando para "olhar" para ele - Não sei onde ele está, e isso é culpa sua, que ficou provocando o cretino do Kabuto!

Sei que não é verdade. Sei que, independentemente de ele ter aberto a boca ou não, o mais velho iria me atacar, aproveitando minha situação de vulnerabilidade. Mas... eu me sentia tão frustrado que tinha que colocar a culpa em alguém... em qualquer pessoa! E Sasuke era a única pessoa mais próxima, no momento.

- Eu sei... gomen (7) - ele murmurou, deixando de lado um pouco da arrogância e do orgulho... e me deixando completamente sem-graça e fazendo com que eu sentisse uma pontada forte de culpa - Mas eu vou te ajudar. Vou ser seus olhos por enquanto.

Eu sequer tive tempo de me assustar, pois logo ele me alertou sobre um ataque que estava por vir logo atrás de mim.

Era incrível, mas ele falava tudo corretamente, e eu conseguia nos defender (e até mesmo contra-atacar algumas horas) com uma precisão absurda. Com certeza ele estava usando o sharingan, mas... era mais do que isso; havia uma cumplicidade que fluía entre nós dois de uma maneira assustadora. Eu sentia que estava deixando-o me guiar sem pensar duas vezes... confiando plenamente no que ele dizia. E isso é estranho, pois estamos falando de alguém que havia me traído... de alguém que eu não poderia baixar a guarda em momento algum. No entanto, no momento, estava jogando todo esse pensamento para o alto e colocando minha vida nas mãos dele...

E sinto que ele está fazendo o mesmo. Quero dizer, quantas pessoas confiariam a própria vida para alguém que estava cego?

- Naruto, não vamos conseguir manter essa situação por muito tempo - ele murmurou ofegante. Deve ser muito cansativo manter o sharingan ativado por tanto tempo (estávamos lutando havia pelo menos vinte minutos sem parar).

- Tem alguma idéia? - também senti minha respiração entrecortada.

- O seu nível de chakra...?

- Ainda dá pra agüentar um tempo... mas foi o que você disse, não vamos conseguir ficar nessa situação por muito tempo.

- Daria para você usar o Kage Bushin? O máximo de clones que você conseguir.

Olhei para onde sabia que ele estava (atrás, bem próximo a mim) e tentei mostrar uma expressão interrogativa. Ele pareceu entender, pois logo respondeu.

- Temos que fugir daqui e procurar ajuda - ele jogou o orgulho pela janela mais uma vez - Os clones vão servir para distrair o Kabuto e encobrir a nossa fuga.

Por um momento hesitei, mas logo pensei numa saída. Talvez a idéia dele não seja de todo má... ou melhor dizendo: seria de boa serventia.

- Tudo bem - murmuro depois de defender um golpe que veio da minha lateral - se prepare, porque teremos pouco tempo para fugir depois que eu usar o Kage Bushin.

E em menos de dois segundos dezenas de clones meus cobriam cada metro quadrado em um raio de dez metros. Perfeito. Pelo visto meu nível de chakra ainda estava bom o suficiente para pelo menos eu conseguir manter uma corrida rápida.

- Sobe nas minhas costas - pedi, agachando-me o suficiente para ele conseguir montar em minhas costas - Para onde eu vou?

- Siga em frente a cento e vinte graus à sua esquerda - ele informa, com um tom cansado a soar muito próximo ao meu ouvido direito, enquanto um berro revoltado do servo de Orochimaru provocou em nós um arrepio aterrorizado (eu pelo menos não estou nem um pouquinho interessado em ver como aquele cara fica quando está realmente nervoso) - Não se preocupe, é um caminho plano. Qualquer obstáculo eu aviso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, sigo o caminho indicado. Logo noto que os sons de luta estavam ficando mais e mais distantes, fazendo com que eu respirasse aliviado. Tudo bem, eu não estava na minha melhor forma (bem longe disso), mas pelo menos o pior havia passado...

Ou talvez estivesse apenas começando.

Sinceramente não sei o que é mais frustrante: se é ter que abandonar uma luta porque você não tem a mínima chance de ganhar... ou se é essa condição absurda de cegueira total.

Quantas vezes eu já falei "merda" só hoje? Eu sei lá... mas digo de novo: MERDA!

- Naruto... espere um pouco - a voz de Sasuke me despertou desse meu estado de auto-piedade - Depois de dar dez passos largos, vire à direita. Estamos chegando no escritório onde temos que entregar as coisas dessa fase do Chunnin Shiken - e ouço ele mexer no comunicador em meu ouvido, que havia quase caído durante a luta e eu sequer notei - Chame pela Sakura e pergunte se ela está lá.

- Hai... - murmuro, ajeitando melhor o aparelho em meu ouvido, ligando-o e ajustando-o para a freqüência da minha colega - Haruno?

- _Estou ouvindo, Naruto_ - a voz dela soou firme - _Conseguiu resolver as coisas?_

- Hai... - resolvi não colocá-la a par da situação tão cedo - E você, onde está?

- _Estou no escritório. Vocês estão bem?_

- Na medida do possível... - não deixava de ser uma verdade - Estamos chegando aí.

- _OK. A gente se fala daqui a pouco, então. Encerrando comunicação._

Nem ao menos retruco... não estou no ânimo para isso. Bom... estava na hora de encarar as feras... ou pelo menos ficar frente a frente com elas; não creio que a palavra "encarar" seja uma palavra adequada para mim no atual momento. Como eu iria explicar uma negligência tão forte de minha parte? Tudo bem, no final das contas, havíamos dado um jeito nas coisas... mas isso não eliminava o fato que agora eu tinha um sério problema em mãos, que me impediria de fazer dezenas de coisas, sendo uma delas me tornar um chunnin...

E isso me faz sentir um vazio poderoso... como se esse problema fosse só meu e que eu não poderia dividir com outra pessoa.

Cara, como ficar cego realmente é uma merda sem tamanho!

-

.&. Fim da primeira parte da fic 5 .&.

-

(1) Significa "Sozinho"

(2) Seria um jeito de dizer "recebido" ou "entendido".

(3) "Naruto, fuja!" ou algo semelhante

(4) "O quê?"

(5) "Sasuke, está tudo bem?" e variantes

(6) Numa tradução mais ou menos, seria algo como "não brinque"... mas eu sinceramente acho que seria melhor "não diga besteira". Na verdade fala-se "jiyodan janai", mas homem normalmente fala o "nai" como "ne", sendo esse modo mais informal/rude.

(7) "Desculpa"

-

Hum... não sei... sinto que está faltando alguma coisa nessa parte dessa quinta fic... mas o que seria? o.ò; De qualquer forma, essa fic ainda não está terminada. Ainda tem mais algumas partes (creio que não irá passar da terceira parte), quando essa nova situação do Naru terá uma conclusão.

E notaram que a classificação etária mudou? É isso aí, cambada, as coisas vão realmente pesar daqui para frente... a começar pela linguagem. Acho que coloquei o Naru meio diferente... eu sei lá, ele tá com mais ou menos a mesma personalidade da do começo do arco... mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Eu sei lá o que aconteceu, só sei que esse começo de fic não saiu exatamente como eu gostaria. Espero que a(s) outra(s) parte(s) fique(m) um pouco melhor(es).

E sobre a falta de yaoi... bom, sei que parece estranho eu ter posto absolutamente nada com relação a isso... talvez uma insinuação ou outra, mas nada sério. Porém, prometo que na próxima parte teremos mais yaoi, okie? X3 Eu mesma não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sem...

Acho que não tenho mais o que acrescentar sobre a "confecção" dessa parte, mas qualquer coisa, eu coloco na próxima parte. Agora, as reviews, certo:3

TenTen Chan: Eu também acho que o Neji, apesar de ter uma personalidade bem semelhante à do Sasuke, repare melhor no jeito do Naruto ser. Talvez seja por isso que eu goste de um pouco de NejiNaru X3 Fico muito contente que você ainda esteja acompanhando a fic. Thanks pelas duas reviews!

eu: Hehehehe... realmente, são pouquíssimas as fics yaoi de Naruto. É deprimente ver que a grande maioria é SasuSaku ou qualquer outra coisa com aquela coisa rosada e sem-noção (me perdoe, mas eu não curto essa menina por nada). Espero receber mais comentários seus.

K. Langley: Não se preocupe, vou continuar com esse arco, sim :3 Não largo meu bebê por nada. E calminha: pretendo colocar alguma coisinha a mais no relacionamento deles, pode deixar (pelo menos um selinho acho que dá pra sair).

Rei Owan: Então você ouviu a música? Lindona, né não? Você pegou a música no site que eu indiquei? Pois lá tem a letra com uma tradução para o inglês. Tentei colocar a tradução para o português da melhor maneira possível, colocando em prática o pouco de japonês que sei... mas sei que não é o suficiente, porque não dá pra colocar todo o sentimento que a música quer realmente passar com uma tradução amadora. Mas fazer o que, né? E essa parte da lareira... bom, foi meio que uma inspiração que apareceu do nada. A minha idéia original era outra, mas daí achei que ficaria legal o Sasuke lembrar do irmão dizendo algo do tipo. Curti muito escrever. Agora, se formos levar em consideração a interação Sasuke/Naruto... realmente, a fic 3 é imbatível (pelo menos por enquanto :3 ). Nessa quarta fic me detive apenas nos pensamentos do Sasuke... mas acho que ficou legalzinho (já que coloquei um pouquinho mais de yaoi, né? XD ).

Iwakura Mari-chan: Você acha que os pensamentos deles ficam naturais? Puxa, obrigada! Não imagina como isso me deixa animada. Tenho que confessar que tive dificuldades em algumas partes... mas se o resultado agradou, só tenho mesmo é que agradecer :3 Agora, sobre a parte da lareira: eu também achei que era uma coisa que o Itachi diria para o Sasuke, independente da idade do maninho, por isso achei que ficaria melhor colocar assim do que escrever minha idéia original. Obrigada pela review, moça! Fico muito feliz...

Bom, acho que é só... deixem comentários, onegai! Essa Fighting Dreamer é alimentada por reviews T.T Como melhorar se não tenho um feedback, não é verdade? Deixem suas dicas, please... b-joks para os que ficam! o/

PS: Ouçam a música que estou usando como base. Deixei o endereço no prólogo. É que, ouvindo a música, talvez vocês entendam um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos que quero transmitir (não é preciso entender a letra da música toda; a melodia em si já diz muita coisa).


	7. Fic 5: Hitoribochi, parte II

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 5: Hitoribochi - Parte II

-

- Kodoku wo sobani oite

minai furi wo shitetta

Doko to naku ore to nite ita ne -

#Você fazia de conta que não via

a solidão que estava bem ao seu lado

De alguma maneira, assim como eu...#

-

- Definitivamente, é uma situação inusitada - o médico que examinou meus olhos disse, intrigado - Seus machucados externos são o de menos... mas eu nunca vi algo do gênero com relação aos seus olhos. Você disse que ele injetou chakra?

- Foi o que ele disse - murmurei incomodado.

- Sinceramente, não tenho o que fazer sem ter o risco de acelerarmos o processo de prejuízo do seu sistema óptico. O que podemos fazer no momento é esperar pelo seu instrutor, que foi buscar a Tsunade-sama...

- Está dizendo que Kakashi vai trazer a Hokage-sama? - inquiro espantado.

- Creio que ela seja a única capaz de dizer o que fazer. Amanhã de manhã ela já deve estar aqui.

Fico sem palavras. Meu caso era tão sério? Digo... não é uma coisa tão anormal ter seu sistema de chakra alterado por um inimigo. No entanto, ao que parecia, meu caso era raro... tão raro que o médico sequer sabia o que fazer sem judiar ainda mais dos meus olhos.

Permaneço de olhos abertos, "olhando" qualquer coisa que esteja à minha frente. Sei que não estou incomodando o médico com o meu olhar vazio, já que ele está à minha direita, aparentemente arrumando qualquer coisa em sua mesa.

Quando cheguei ali, pergunte ao médico se eu podia tocar em algumas coisas no lugar para conseguir fazer uma imagem mental do lugar, coisa que consegui fazer em uns dez minutos, apesar de ter que usar um pouco da ajuda dele: logo que se entra, há uma maca encostada na parede à direita e uma mesa com um porta-lápis no canto esquerdo de quem se senta em uma das duas cadeiras; uma pilha de papéis e um caderno que talvez seja uma agenda à direita; não sei se tem quadros, pois não cheguei a verificar; há também um armário alto ao lado esquerdo, provavelmente onde ele guarda seus instrumentos; e por último, há um armário de gavetas baixo encostado à parede esquerda, com alguns porta-retratos, provavelmente de familiares.

Por que perdi meu tempo fazendo esse tipo de coisa? Bom... digamos que eu não quero alimentar esperanças de que vou recuperar minha visão. Sei que a vida shinobi é a única coisa que sei fazer, mas... achar que tudo é como um conto de fadas, que tudo vai terminar bem e que todos irão "viver felizes para sempre" é besteira. Uma visão pessimista? Talvez... mas não dá para ser otimista, se no final das contas eu posso simplesmente dar com a cara no chão.

Não quero mais que isso aconteça comigo.

- O Uchiha...? - pergunto, tentando mudar um pouco o rumo de meus próprios pensamentos.

- Ele está bem. Está recuperando um pouco dos movimentos das pernas... não está cem por cento, mas com certeza está bem melhor.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Até mesmo o som dos movimentos de ele guardando o material médico cessou.

- Anou ne, Naruto-san...? (1) - a voz neutra dele me despertou de qualquer pensamento meu.

- Hai.

- Eu tenho que admitir... que fiquei impressionado com você. Digo, você está sem a sua visão... mas conseguiu chegar aqui como se tivesse lutado normalmente. Como conseguiu?

- Não foi eu... foi o Sasuke - admiti, abaixando a cabeça - Se não fosse por ele estar usando o sharingan dele, eu sequer teria conseguido me defender do primeiro golpe...

- E quem disse que você não tem crédito pelo que aconteceu? - a voz dele sorria para mim mornamente - Se vocês não tivessem uma boa interação, jamais teriam conseguido lutar... ele foi o seu apoio, assim como você o foi para ele. Nenhum de vocês teria resistido sem o outro.

Ergo a cabeça e olho para a direção geral em que ele estava, tentando demonstrar um pouco do meu susto. No entanto, não sei se consegui, pois ele não falou mais... ou ele só estava fazendo suas coisas... não saberia dizer. Apenas fico sentado naquela maca, a espera de qualquer coisa, qualquer instrução do que fazer... até que uma voz corta a atmosfera tranqüila do local, aparentemente mais alto que o normal.

- Naruto... - era a Haruno - Como você está...?

Mas que abusada! Preferia que ela não tivesse aparecido por aqui. Quando cheguei com Sasuke no escritório, ela simplesmente pareceu não ter me enxergado, indo direto perguntar e bajular o herdeiro Uchiha. Não me surpreenderia que ela sequer saiba o que acabou acontecendo comigo... a não ser que o Sasuke tenha contado. Mas algo me diz que ele acabou não fazendo isso.

- O que a senhorita deseja? - o médico murmurou em um tom seco, o que me assustou um pouco... mas o que mais me assustou foi o que ele disse logo depois - Independente do que seja, seja rápida, por favor.

- Ah, claro... - ela murmurou intimidada, quase arrancando uma risada maldosa de minha parte, mas consegui conter. Ela preferiu repetir a pergunta anterior - Como está?

- Por que pergunta? - bem que eu tentei ser mais educado... mas não consegui - Você não estava bajulando o Sasuke? Por que não volta lá?

- Eu... queria saber como você está, só isso...

- Ah, claro... bom, já viu como estou, né? Então acho que pode se mandar - saio de cima da maca, contente comigo mesmo por ter conseguido fazer isso sem me desequilibrar - Doutor, posso sair?

- Você consegue, Naruto-san? - ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

- Consigo. É só me dizer onde o Sasuke está - tento agir como se eu não estivesse com problema algum.

- Está na porta no final do primeiro corredor à direita. Não hesite em chamar caso precise de alguma coisa.

- Eu te levo até lá - Haruno tentou entrar na conversa novamente.

- Vou sozinho. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

E parto, seguindo direto até onde eu sabia onde estava a porta. Bati levemente com o ombro no batente, mas não cheguei a me desequilibrar. Mais um ponto para mim.

Fui caminhando vagarosamente, tateando a parede que estava à minha direita (agradeço o fato de a Haruno não ter me seguido. Acho que ficou para perguntar algo para o médico). Passei por umas três portas antes de sentir o vazio que indicava um corredor. Sem hesitar, tomo essa direção, ainda me guiando pelo toque sutil na parede próxima. Chego rapidamente ao fim do corredor, sentindo a porta com a ponta dos dedos... e o chakra dele com o sentido shinobi que todos nós acabamos desenvolvendo ao longo das nossas vidas. Como sempre, o chakra dele emanava aquele poder alucinante... mesmo que ele estivesse debilitado. Gostaria de saber como ele conseguia isso. Digo, não é qualquer um que conseguia ter um nível de chakra tão grande como aquele... tá, eu sei que eu também tenho um nível alto até demais, mas eu sou um caso à parte, lembram?

- Entra, Naruto - a voz dele soou alta antes mesmo que eu pudesse encontrar a maçaneta para abrir a porta.

Depois que eu localizei a maçaneta, abri vagarosamente a última barreira que existia entre nós dois. Coloquei a cabeça para dentro do quarto, esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, para que eu pudesse chegar mais próximo a ele.

- É só seguir reto - ele não precisou de um pedido explícito para saber o que eu queria. Sorrio comigo mesmo antes de seguir a direção dada.

- Como está...? - pergunto silenciosamente enquanto caminho até ele.

- Melhor... digo, ainda tá difícil mexer a perna, mas estou conseguindo... você?

Fico em silêncio, com um pouco de medo de falar qualquer coisa com relação à minha cegueira. Eu não sei... mas eu achava que ele se sentiria culpado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Estranho, não? Quero dizer, o Sasuke nunca mostrou sentir-se culpado de coisa alguma... por que eu achava isso?

- Ah, levando como dá - tento sorrir, em vão. Apoio-me na beirada da cama, duvidando da minha própria capacidade de me manter ereto, e viro a cabeça para a direita, a direção que ele estava de mim.

- O que o médico disse sobre os seus olhos...?

Um calafrio sobe minha espinha. Eu realmente não queria comentar sobre aquilo, mas... eu sei lá porque, mas sentia que ele queria saber. Eu não via, mas sentia o olhar dele me suplicando para falar qualquer coisa sobre o assunto, para que ele não se sentisse excluído de qualquer coisa que fosse.

Suplicar... uma palavra que eu acho estranha de se colocar numa mesma frase que a palavra Uchiha, assim como afeto. (2)

Suspiro alto e me preparo mentalmente para falar. Se era para ser, que fosse, não é?

- Ele não sabe o que fazer... - confesso - Disse que não quer arriscar qualquer intervenção e acabar com qualquer esperança de recuperação do meu sistema óptico. Prefere que esperemos que o Kakashi-sensei traga a Tsunade-sama para me examinar melhor...

- Está dizendo que Kakashi vai trazer a Hokage-sama?

Não consigo conter a risada. Foram exatamente as mesmas palavras que eu proferi para o médico, e com o mesmo tom assustado. Se o moreno estranhou a minha atitude, não perguntou qualquer coisa com relação a ela.

- É, parece que os dois estarão aqui pela manhã de amanhã.

- Menos mal... - e sinto um leve toque no dorso da minha mão direita, a que estava apoiada sobre a cama. As pontas dos seus dedos fazem desenhos amorfos sobre minha mão, fazendo cócegas - Não quero que você fique assim por minha causa.

Então o que eu havia pensado não era mentira? Ele realmente estava sentindo-se culpado por tudo?

- Por que acha que a culpa é sua...? - pronuncio com a voz rouca.

- Eu poderia ter dado conta das coisas sozinho... e não ter te envolvido nisso... e te deixado ainda pior - ele soltou um forte suspiro antes de prosseguir - Tenho te sentido muito distante, ultimamente. Digo, não é aquela frieza do começo... mesmo porque, você continua agindo desse modo com os outros... mas comigo eu tenho sentido como se você estivesse muito longe, e ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse pedindo por ajuda.

Agora eu estava realmente incomodado. E como se notando isso, sabe-se lá porque motivo, ele pára de brincar de desenhar na minha mão e a pega firmemente... mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia tão carinhoso...

E esse movimento foi o suficiente para colocar para escanteio (pelo menos por enquanto) minhas preocupações.

Se ele queria dizer qualquer coisa a mais, não o fez por pelo menos cinco minutos. Apenas ficou brincando mais um pouco de fazer desenhos no dorso da minha mão, só que dessa vez com o polegar. Eu não tinha intenção alguma de afastar o carinho... estava tão gostoso...

- Eu vou te ajudar, Naruto, - ele declarou depois de longos minutos reconfortantes - nem que eu tenha que deixar de ser ninja... nem que eu tenha que desistir de caçar o Itachi.

- Não diga besteiras - eu sei lá, mas aquilo que ele me disse não me assustou tanto quanto deveria - Não foi culpa sua. Você não vai largar seus sonhos só porque eu fiquei cego.

- Mas...

- Não foi culpa sua - repito em um tom mais firme, para fazê-lo parar de dizer coisas sem nexo - E mesmo que fosse, não deixaria que você largasse tudo por minha causa. Vou ficar satisfeito só de saber que você mesmo atingiu suas próprias metas.

Por que falei isso?

- Gostaria de saber... porque você é desse jeito comigo - ele parecia sorrir de maneira triste.

- Eu sinceramente também não sei... - confesso, apertando a mão que segurava a minha com mais força, também sorrindo fracamente - Mas admito que não me sinto mal com isso.

Ele diz nada... apenas largou a minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Ergueu-os e beijou delicadamente o dorso da minha mão... causando um calafrio pela minha espinha e um confortável formigamento no local que seus lábios me tocaram.

- É estranho estarmos conversando desse jeito, não é...? - ele falou silenciosamente, ainda com os lábios muito próximos a minha mão (até pude sentir seu hálito morno).

Apenas acenei com a cabeça... mas em minha mente martelava uma perguntinha chata... e uma frase totalmente inocente.

"Nenhum de vocês teria resistido sem o outro".

É... talvez haja uma verdade nisso. Então, por que não perguntar, não é mesmo?

- Sasuke, tem algum lugar aqui onde eu possa dormir...?

Ele fica alguns rápidos segundos sem responder, mas estava começando a fazer com que eu começasse a me arrepender de ter feito a pergunta.

- Bom... eu poderia pedir para colocarem uma outra cama aqui... mas tem um sofá de dois lugares aqui perto, se você não se importa...

- Não, não, nem um pouco - retruco rapidamente, sorrindo mais amplamente - Não seria bom você ficar sozinho, ainda mais sem o Kakashi-sensei por perto. Acho bom alguém estar por perto caso o Kabuto resolva aparecer por aqui de novo, não é?

- Claro... e acho que ninguém melhor que você.

Aquilo fez meu sangue todo subir para minhas faces. Ele havia me elogiado? Nossa... nunca imaginei que uma simples frase pudesse me afetar tanto.

- Dê um passo para frente e dois para a esquerda - ele falou as coordenadas, poupando-me de dizer qualquer coisa a mais.

Fui até o sofá e deitei-me, rapidamente sentindo o sono me dominar. Não havia notado o quanto estava cansado. Talvez a adrenalina da luta houvesse me amortecido... ou a preocupação com o Sasuke... tem tanta coisa, que não me sinto bem o suficiente para pensar no real motivo.

- Naruto... - a voz dele soou sonolenta, e eu apenas soltei um som que indicava que eu, apesar de também com sono, estava ouvindo - Obrigado por estar aqui...

Apenas sorrio discretamente, soltando um "Não tem de que..." e virando para dormir. Gosto de saber que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, ele sente-se bem com a minha presença.

Talvez sejamos duas almas incompletas, solitárias... mas que poderiam encontrar um apoio uma na outra. Será que ele sabia, que ele _sentia_, o quanto sua alma era solitária, assim como eu? Talvez... mas ele também, assim como eu (e disso eu tenho certeza), durante muito tempo, fingiu não ver o vazio em nossos corações... para que não nos machucássemos.

Será que foi um erro? Será que não deveríamos ter sido um pouco mais corajosos e simplesmente ter encarado o fato de que o nada estava ali, ao nosso lado o tempo inteiro? Eu não sei... normalmente as crianças tentam esquecer as coisas ruins de suas vidas. Não é covardia... é meramente um instinto de sobrevivência. Normalmente isso funciona... mas apenas para pequenas coisas. Mas... para o abandono, para a indiferença... isso apenas protela um processo irreversível de auto-destruição.

Acho que eram contradições fortes demais para meras crianças encararem...

Estou delirando. Melhor dormir.

.&.&.

Como o médico havia dito, Tsunade-sama chegara no dia seguinte, totalmente esbaforida e revoltada em saber que nós havíamos sido atacados por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o medi-nin do Orochimaru. Por pouco ela não colocou a construção principal da Vila da Cachoeira abaixo (tenho certeza que Shibuki (3) quase borrou as calças por causa dessa ameaça).

Ela, depois de falar (ou devo dizer berrar loucamente?) com o líder da vila, foi me examinar, com Kakashi sempre por perto.

- É... há uma leve alteração ao nível do nervo óptico - ela murmurou depois de ter me examinado de todas as formas possíveis (só faltou me virar do avesso ou de ponta cabeça) - Mas o que me preocupa não é o nervo óptico em si... e sim a alteração que encontrei no seu sistema circulatório de chakra.

"Olhei" para ela interrogativamente. Ela ficou uns segundos em silêncio (até parecia estar examinando os arredores) antes de prosseguir.

- Estranhei logo de cara quando o vi sem ter melhorado em nada. Era para a Kyuubi ter dado um jeito nisso rapidamente - ela sussurrou ainda mais baixo (agora entendi o porquê dos segundos que ela levou para responder) - Mas aquele moleque deu um jeito de impedir que o chakra da raposa chegasse aos seus olhos. Eu não sei como, mas ele conseguiu impedir não só os impulsos nervosos, mas também o chakra da Kyuubi.

Agora aquilo havia me deixado espantado. Realmente, agora que havia surgido em minha mente a possibilidade de a Kyuubi ter podido me recuperar... e que isso só não ocorrera porque algo grave havia ocorrido.

Gente, como sou toupeira, não é? Havia esquecido completamente da raposa maldita.

- Tem alguma coisa que possa ser feito, Hokage-sama? - a voz de Kakashi interrompeu nossa conversa.

- Bom, talvez... mas é meio perigoso. Quero dizer, a idéia é bem simples, mas é o "pós-operatório" que me preocupa. Poderíamos tentar uma "filtração de chakra". Consiste numa retirada de chakra da região afetada, tirando não só o chakra invasor, como também uma parte do chakra do hospedeiro. É como se estivéssemos retirando um tumor... normalmente se faz isso quando o chakra injetado no corpo de alguém demora a sair.

Realmente, a idéia era bem simples: era apenas retirar uma parte do meu chakra e estava tudo certo... não é?

- Porém... - por que sempre tem que existir esse maldito "porém"? - Eu não quero te iludir, Naruto, mas as chances de seqüelas irreversíveis são bem altas... uns quarenta e cinco por cento, eu diria mais ou menos por cima, e isso em medicina é muito alto. E se levarmos em conta que o sistema óptico é um sistema delicado... as chances aumentam para uns cinqüenta por cento de chance de falhas.

Machucava ouvir isso. Por mais que eu soubesse dos possíveis problemas, que eu soubesse que a minha Hokage estava falando aquilo querendo ser o mais transparente possível, sem querer esconder coisa alguma de mim... ainda assim machucava. E muito.

- Quem... quem faria esse procedimento...? - resmungo baixo, achando que assim eu poderia esconder meu coração despedaçado.

- Eu mesma... - ela murmurou no mesmo tom - Eu não poderia deixar você nas mãos de qualquer um. Eu sei que vou me culpar eternamente caso alguma coisa muito grave aconteça... mas eu não conseguiria te deixar na mão.

- Então está tudo bem - sorrio, tentando parecer mais aliviado... tenho que admitir que estava mais aliviado, sim... mas ainda assim estava com medo - Se é você quem vai fazer isso, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar... Tsunade-baachan.

E eu levei um bruta susto quando ela me abraçou forte, chorando compulsivamente, chegando a soluçar. Minha nossa, o que havia acontecido?

- Naruto, por favor, não me odeie se alguma coisa acontecer... eu não conseguiria viver com essa culpa.

- Eu não vou te odiar... mesmo que eu queira - respondi ao abraço, dessa vez falando mais verdadeiramente, entendendo o motivo daquela reação - Tenho certeza que você vai dar o melhor de si, e isso já basta para mim.

- Então vai querer fazer a filtração?

- Sem dúvida. Se é para ter essa chance de ter a minha visão de volta... mesmo com uma grande margem para falhas, eu quero. Só tenho a ganhar.

- Tudo bem - ela afastou-se um pouco - Pode voltar lá para o quarto do Sasuke... ele me disse que gostaria de falar com você quando eu terminasse com você.

- Como ele está?

- Bem melhor. Já consegue ficar de pé e dar alguns passos.

- Bom saber - saio de cima da maca... a mesma maca que eu estive sentado no dia anterior.

- Quer ajuda, Naruto? - Kakashi se manifestou mais uma vez.

- Não, obrigado. Sei ir até lá sozinho.

E os dois adultos abriram espaço para eu passar. Fiz o mesmo caminho até o quarto do moreno, da mesma maneira do dia anterior. Cheguei lá e me surpreendi quando a porta se abriu sozinha.

- Imaginei que fosse você... - a voz de Sasuke me recepcionou.

- Agora virou vidente, é? - sorrio mais largamente, entrando no quarto. Ouço o som da porta se fechando silenciosamente.

- O que aconteceu? Você parece estar feliz... mas ao mesmo tempo com medo - ele tinha um tom de estranhamento na voz.

- A Tsunade-sama falou que pode fazer com que eu recupere minha visão - ele soltou uma exclamação, que eu achei muita graça - As chances são pequenas... mas entre fazer e não fazer o procedimento, prefiro fazer. Só tenho a ganhar.

- É bom saber... mas por que o medo...?

Ouço os passos dele se aproximarem de mim e ele pega delicadamente a mesma mão com a qual ele estivera brincando ontem... e entrelaçando os nossos dedos do mesmo modo. O mesmo aquecimento percorreu meu íntimo, fazendo meu sorriso passar de levemente forçado para um sorriso mais tranqüilo.

- Eu... apesar de só ter a ganhar... tenho medo de ficar cego para sempre - confesso - Quer dizer, eu venho tentando me conformar com a idéia da cegueira pelo resto da minha vida... mas quando veio essa possibilidade de eu recuperar minha visão... a minha esperança voltou... e eu não queria isso.

- Vai dar tudo certo - ele sussurrou, apertando mais a minha mão - Mesmo que você fique cego... vai dar tudo certo.

Rio mais alegre. Ele sente isso, mesmo? Puxa... eu não esperava ouvir ele falar isso.

Beijo o dorso da mão dele, com o mesmo carinho que ele o fez no dia anterior. Não tive medo de ele não gostar... porque eu sabia que ele não ligava. Já que eu não conseguia demonstrar isso com os olhos, esperava que com essa atitude eu pudesse demonstrar que a amizade dele era algo muito importante para mim.

- Gosto de saber que está aqui...

Ele apenas fica em silêncio... mas isso não me incomoda. Sei que ele também se sentia do mesmo jeito

-

.&. Fim da segunda parte da Fic 5 .&.

-

(1) "Sabe, Naruto-san...?"

(2) Uma referência à fic 3 desse arco

(3) Shibuki, para quem não lembra, é o líder jounin da Vila da Cachoeira (lá eles não têm um Kage, como Konoha ou a Vila da Areia). Ele aparece no segundo OVA da série... e é um carinha muito do covarde, coitado... mas é gente boa.

-

Hehehehehe... :3 Bom, eu sinceramente espero que eu tenha agradado a todos. Se eu não coloquei muito yaoi na primeira parte, acho que recompensei nessa parte, né?

Eu gostei de escrever essa parte... achei que ficou mais tranqüilo... mais ou menos no mesmo estilo da terceira fic... só que com mais yaoi! XD Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma X3 A partir daqui o yaoi vai estar bem mais presente... prometo.

Digam o que acharam, sim? Essa Fighting Dreamer precisa de reviews para viver (que exagero...).

Agora, vamos às reviews da primeira parte da fic 5, né?

Kuny-chan: (KS faz uma reverência oriental) Domo arigato, Kuny-san! Faço o meu melhor para escrever cada ver melhor :3 Espero que essa parte da fic tenha lhe agradado.

Iwakura Mari-chan: Bom, essa parte ficou mais light... mas isso não significa que eu vá pegar leve (eu diria que é uma "calmaria antes da tempestade"). E espero que essa demonstração de carinho dos dois tenha sido de seu agrado.

Thaissi: Muito obrigada pela visita. Adorei ler suas observações. Eu também acho que o Sasuke seja um pouco mais lento na parte sentimental... mas como o Naruto, nesse meu arco, ele está tão denso quanto o Sasuke é no anime, acho que não fugi muito nesse aspecto... e mesmo porque, acho que deu pra notar, nessa parte, que os dois estão dando os mesmos passos com relação ao relacionamento... e ao mesmo tempo. E quanto à fase de negação... espero que você tenha gostado dessa parte, porque a partir daqui eles estarão mais abertos aos sentimentos que alimentam um pelo outro (e espero ter compensado o suficiente a falta de yaoi da parte anterior :3 ). E sobre a cegueira do Naru... bom, espero que eu tenha dado uma explicação no mínimo "engulível" XD Espero por mais de suas visitas, seus comentários super-lokas... e por suas fics, viu?

Larissa Chan: Moça:D Espero que tenha curtido essa "ajuda" que o Sasu deu pro Naru :-) Foi o que eu disse no começo: o relacionamento desses dois, a partir daqui, vai evoluir pra uma coisa mais... íntima, eu diria :3 Espero por você com um próximo comentário, hein?

Fallen Angel: Obrigada pelos seus comentários, moça! Você não imagina (sério mesmo) o quando isso tem me animado.

Agora vou-me mesmo... espero vocês na próxima parte da fic (que eu acho que agora vai ficar com umas quatro partes :P ). Ja ne, minna-san! o/

-

PS: Ops... quase esqueci de falar que... agora eu tenho meu próprio fotolog! o/ Adoraria receber a visita de todos: www _**ponto** _fotolog _**ponto** _net/ koorimeshinigami. Deixem seus comentários lá... ou caso não consigam visualizar o guestbook, deixem o comentário aqui mesmo :-) Espero vocês por lá, também, viu? B-jaum! o/


	8. Fic 5: Hitoribochi, parte III

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 5: Hitoribochi - Parte III

-

- Kodoku wo sobani oite

minai furi wo shitetta

Doko to naku ore to nite ita ne -

#Você fazia de conta que não via

a solidão que estava bem ao seu lado

De alguma maneira, assim como eu...#

-

Meu cérebro começou a trabalhar de uma forma mais lenta que o normal. Quer dizer, é normal acordar meio grogue... mas desse jeito já era meio exagero!

- Complicações? - uma voz meio distante pergunta. Era a mesma voz que vem me acompanhando durante um bom tempo... tanto nos momentos ruins quanto nos poucos bons que tive.

Era o Sasuke.

- É... digamos que não foi uma complicação comum - outra voz, uma feminina, murmurou, também ao longe - Garanta que ele não vá tirar as bandagens dos olhos. Isso poderia prejudicá-lo ainda mais.

- Como assim, "ainda mais"? - eu não estava conseguindo compreender direito as vozes. Elas estavam meio abafadas. Essa tontura estava me irritando - Ele vai ficar cego?

- Não temos certeza. A complicação foi realmente além do esperado - a mulher (que eu reconheci como sendo a nossa Hokage) resmungou - Temos que estar sempre por perto para garantir que ele não passe por estresse.

- Entendo... daqui quanto tempo podemos saber se ele está bem ou não?

- Talvez dentro de umas duas ou três semanas. É o tempo que o chakra dele vai levar para já estar circulando normalmente pelo sistema óptico recuperado.

- Mas e os nossos exames?

- Vocês têm um mês de intervalo entre essa primeira fase e a segunda - Tsunade relatou.

Não ouço mais Sasuke retrucar. Aproveito esse tempo para me localizar (ou ao menos tentar). Ao que tudo indicava, eu estava deitado em uma cama, com um sol reconfortante batendo sobre a metade superior do meu corpo. Isso indica que não estou em casa, porque da minha janela o sol só bateria nas minhas pernas. E tem outra coisa: o lençol que está cobrindo a cama é de um material diferente do que tem em casa, além de ter um outro cheiro. E, a julgar pelo meu torpor, devem ter administrado algum tipo de medicamento... sei lá. Devo estar em um hospital...

Hospital... minha nossa, a cirurgia!

E tudo volta com muita clareza, como uma enorme explosão: a preparação, as recomendações... a complicação.

Realmente, ocorreu uma complicação que por muito pouco não saiu do controle. Se não fosse a competência de Tsunade... eu sinceramente não sei o que seria de mim, agora.

Porcaria! Se não fosse por esse torpor todo, eu daria um jeito de chegar até a Tsunade-sama e agradecer profundamente pelo esforço dela.

.&.&.

_- KISAMA! (1) TRAGAM LOGO O MEDICAMENTO, PORCARIA! - a voz da minha Hokage ecoava pelo estabelecimento em um tom extremamente imponente e agitado. Isso teria me dado uma bela dor de cabeça, já que o eco ampliava o som... se a alucinante dor vinda dos meus olhos não me deixasse ocupado o suficiente._

_- Contenham o chakra! - dessa vez era Shizune-oneechan (2) exclamando, também exaltada - Não deixem que o chakra vermelho domine o corpo dele!_

_- Naruto, querido, tente conter a Kyuubi - Tsunade-sama pediu em um tom mil vezes mais ameno, mas não menos preocupado._

_- Eu não... não tô conseguindo - não consigo conter os meus próprios lamentos - Tá doendo muito!_

_- A gente vai conseguir, meu anjo! - sinto a energia dela me rodear - Agüenta mais um pouco, por favor!_

_Parece uma coisa impossível de conseguir obedecer. Minhas mãos apertam com tanta força meus olhos inutilizados que até parecia que, se eu não ficar cego por causa do golpe do Kabuto, ficaria por causa do meu aperto. Eu apertava os dentes com tanta força que poderia arrebentá-los só com isso. A dor estava atingindo um nível insuportável! Eu não lembrava de ter sentido alguma coisa nessa intensidade. Nem mesmo na luta contra o Sasuke eu senti essa dor física tão intensa._

_Eu não estava entendendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo de errado. Ao que eu havia entendido, a idéia da Tsunade era retirar a restrição feita pelo Kabuto e depois tirar o chakra contaminado dos meus olhos, enquanto a Kyuubi ajudava na recuperação do leve dano no meu sistema óptico que ela sabia que existiria. Só que, quando a minha Hokage conseguiu dar o primeiro passo da cirurgia (que durou cerca de meia hora)... uma onda extremamente dolorosa atingiu minha cabeça e eu não consegui conter o grito agoniado. Era como se alguém estivesse comprimindo meus olhos com a força sobre-humana da Tsunade. Os gritos dos médicos, quando notaram a ocorrência, deram uma leve noção do que aconteceu, mas não totalmente: a Kyuubi estava enviando chakra demais para o local afetado, provavelmente no intuito de ajeitar as coisas o mais rápido possível... mas isso estava se provando extremamente tóxico para mim. Ela queria me dar um medicamento para amenizar minha dor, enquanto os demais bloqueariam todas as terminações onde o chakra da Kyuubi entravam em contato com o meu._

_Eu sinceramente já não me importava mais se ficasse cego pelo resto da minha vida ou não; desde que essa dor absurda me deixasse, eu já me sentiria feliz._

_E antes mesmo que o medicamento chegasse, apaguei devido à dor._

.&.&.

- Eu gostaria de ficar por aqui para acompanhar a evolução dele... - a voz de Tsunade me despertou das lembranças - Mas tenho que voltar para Konoha. Por favor, prometa que vai dar um jeito de comunicar qualquer alteração no estado dele.

- Não preciso prometer - Sasuke falou em um tom convicto - Preocupe-se apenas com seus afazeres.

- Domo arigatou gozaimashita (3) - quase solto uma risada. Era realmente difícil ouvir Tsunade-sama falar daquela maneira tão respeitosa - Você não imagina como fico mais aliviada sabendo que tem alguém para quem eu posso confiar a saúde do Naruto. Essa história da Vila do Som está me deixando maluca... e ainda tem a Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki? - o tom de voz do meu amigo moreno me alarmou. Opa... Tsunade-sama atingiu um ponto fraco do Sasuke - Eles ainda estão atrás do Naruto?

- Eu sei que você ainda tem problemas a resolver com o seu irmão, Sasuke, - ela logo se adiantou - mas por tudo que é mais sagrado, menino, não me venha com atitudes impensadas. É o que a gente menos precisa no momento... principalmente o Naruto.

- Eu não... eu não posso garantir isso se o Naruto estiver com problemas por causa daquele traidor. Eu posso ter desistido de ir atrás do Orochimaru... mas não esqueci meu objetivo de caçar o Itachi.

- Entendo... - ela suspirou alto, resignada - Sei que não importa o que eu diga, você não vai mudar de idéia. Mas não arrisque o pescoço do Naruto. Ele está ainda mais vulnerável que antes da operação, porque o chakra dele está em um nível extremamente baixo. Se bem que eu acho que em duas semanas ou um pouco mais ele estará bem para continuar com o Chunnin Shiken.

Ouço seus passos firmes se distanciarem um pouco. Eles estavam indo em direção de onde suponho ser a porta.

- Eu já vou, Sasuke. Deixei o Jiraya tomando conta das coisas lá em Konoha, e não quero que ele se canse mais que o necessário. Precisamos do máximo de ninjas possível à disposição.

- Pode deixar o Naruto sob os meus cuidados, Hokage-sama. Tenha certeza de que chamaremos caso as coisas saiam do controle.

Ela apenas agradeceu mais uma vez, deixando em definitivo o aposento. Agora, somente eu e Sasuke estávamos no local (pelo menos eu não conseguia sentir outra presença)... mais uma vez. É, nessa última semana, 'Naruto', 'Sasuke' e 'quartos de hospital' estavam virando expressões que costumavam ficar em uma mesma frase. Primeiro foi ele... agora eu. Que coisa mais revoltante.

Não sei se dou mostras de estar acordado ou não, agora que Tsunade se foi. Digo, não que eu esteja com medo de falar com o Sasuke... e sim com medo do rumo que essa conversa pode tomar; tenho medo de ter que, em algum momento, falar sobre a Kyuubi... e acabar perdendo a amizade de temos reconstruindo de uns tempos para cá. Eu não o conheço o suficiente para saber como ele irá reagir (cheguei a pensar que eu o conhecia bem... mas vi que isso não é verdade). Quero dizer... ele pode tanto me apoiar, dizendo que a culpa não é minha... ou como também pode dizer que não dá para andar com um demônio que quase destruiu a terra onde as memórias de sua família repousam. Ele é bem capaz de qualquer uma das reações. Confesso que sinto um medo praticamente palpável com relação a esse tema; isso aperta meu coração numa dor que chega a ser física.

- Naruto... não precisa mais disfarçar - a voz dele me tirou do dilema.

- Você... sabia? - murmuro rouco, com a garganta raspando de um jeito que chegava a doer. Ela estava extremamente seca. Acho que foi devido ao berreiro que fiz na sala de cirurgia.

- Quando você acorda, seu chakra tem uma leve turbulência... muito característica sua. Nenhuma outra pessoa tem esse seu padrão.

Não contive uma risadinha (que veio com um leve acesso de tosse). Então ele ficava comparando minhas variações de chakra com a dos outros quando eu acordava? Que coisa... nunca imaginei que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

Sinto ele se aproximar de mim e colocar a mão na minha nuca, com a intenção de me colocar na posição sentada. Depois do susto inicial, resolvi questionar sobre essa atitude, mas fui cortado antes mesmo de começar.

- Você precisa tomar alguma coisa - ele respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa - Você está desde ontem sem comer e beber. Quer alguma coisa em especial?

- Só... água - meu, essa garganta raspando realmente não estava ajudando em porcaria nenhuma.

Ouço o barulho inconfundível de líquido sendo despejado dentro de um recipiente. Sasuke, delicadamente, coloca o copo na minha mão direita e apenas diz "Pode beber". Sorrio mornamente, agradecendo quietamente. Achei que ele fosse dar a bebida na boca, mas não foi o caso, e essa atitude me deu a idéia de que não estou totalmente inutilizado. Fico feliz com isso, com toda a sinceridade.

- Você disse que... - começo, sentindo-me bem melhor depois de ingerir a água fresca - estou desacordado desde ontem, não foi?

- É, desde ontem no começo da tarde. Eu e a Hokage-sama não tínhamos nos encontrado depois da cirurgia, por isso a conversa de agora pouco. Segundo ela, eles tiveram que dar analgésicos (4) um pouco fortes para você... parece que, mesmo depois de apagar, você reclamava de dor. Por isso você ficou dormindo até agora.

- Que horas são?

- Acho que são umas cinco da tarde.

- Nossa... eu não dormi, desmaiei - não contive a brincadeirinha.

- Você deu um susto em todo mundo - ele murmurou - Todos de Konoha e até mesmo os irmãos da Areia querem falar com você depois - essa afirmação não agradou muito e, apesar de quase não ter se exteriorizado, o meu amigo moreno logo notou - Sei que você não anda com muito ânimo para conversar com o pessoal... mas não vai dar pra se esconder eternamente... principalmente da Sakura. Você sabe como ela é.

Dessa vez soltei um grunhido de desgosto. Minha nossa... essa menina realmente era a pedra no meu sapato, um karma que eu provavelmente carregaria por muito tempo.

- Sasuke-kun, finalmente te encontrei - e falando no demônio... - Ah, Naruto, como está?

- Sakura, depois a gente conversa - o tom usado pelo moreno foi tão seco que quase dei um pulo na minha cama - O Naruto precisa se recuperar da cirurgia e não pode se estressar.

- Tsunade-shishou (5) me disse...

- E você veio falar comigo ao invés de ver como o Naruto estava? - o tom foi um pouco mais alto. Ai... isso não estava indo bem.

- Mas...

- Olha aqui, Sakura, sai daqui, antes que eu realmente fale alguma besteira! Não que eu vá me arrepender... mas eu não quero abaixar o nível.

Eu daria um beijo nele em agradecimento por falar tudo o que eu queria para ela... mas ficaria estranho, então me contentei em apenas sorrir amplamente.

No entanto a minha felicidade não durou muito... não o tanto que eu queria.

- O que foi, Naruto? - Sasuke perguntou, em um tom completamente diferente do que ele estivera usando até agora pouco. Acho que o assustei com essa atitude de, inesperadamente, sair em busca da trava da janela (que eu sabia estar com o vidro fechado).

- Tem alguém observando a gente.

Enquanto eu dizia isso, tateei a trava, descobrindo o padrão de como abri-la. Logo o vento do final de tarde me abraçou com seus braços acolhedores, e o cheiro de mato, por um momento ínfimo, me embriagou, como nos tempos antigos. Até parecia que nada havia mudado, que eu ainda podia enxergar o verde da copa das árvores e o céu multicolorido do pôr-do-sol.

- Naruto! - o moreno logo entendeu o que eu queria fazer.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, bakayarou (6)! - ai... se eu fiquei cego, bem que a Haruno poderia ficar muda!

- DAMARE, SAKURA! (7) - agora sim Sasuke havia me feito saltar de susto. Cara, ele realmente estava nervoso.

- Eu vou atrás de quem seja lá for que está nos espionando! - constatei o óbvio - Ou acharam que eu iria ficar aqui, parado, cutucando a unha do pé!

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Naruto, - Sasuke foi firme - mas você não está em condições de sair daqui. Não enquanto estiver se recuperando.

- Em que andar estamos? - resolvi ignorar.

- Não pense em fazer alguma asneira! - a voz dele estava tomando um tom desesperado? Não... ele não demonstra desespero... ou demonstra?

- É bom responder o que perguntei! - espero ter mostrado que, naquele momento, aquilo não tinha discussão - Ou quer que eu me esborrache lá no chão caso a gente não esteja no térreo ou no primeiro andar, mas no quinto?

Silêncio foi a minha única resposta, e isso estava me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele... mais do que já estava.

- Eu... eu vou com você - ele finalmente afirmou. Sinto-o parar ao meu lado - Suba nas minhas costas. Vai ficar mais fácil.

- Sasuke-kun, eu não acredito que...

- Sakura, se não vai ajudar, pelo menos não atrapalha! - o moreno praticamente gritou enquanto eu fazia o que ele havia me pedido.

E partimos, deixando para trás uma exclamação aguda vinda da nossa colega de time. Sinto o impacto da nossa chegada ao solo e, depois de se informar de onde eu havia sentido a presença, meu colega parte em disparada.

"_Acha mesmo que está acompanhado...?"_

Mas... que voz era aquela? Ela estava ressoando de algum lugar distante... como se estivesse na minha mente. Era forte, mas era arrastada, com uma pitada de melancolia... e com um tom que eu conhecia de algum lugar. No entanto, o som estava meio abafado, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse associar a voz ao rosto de alguém conhecido.

"_Você sabe que, por natureza, você é um animal solitário? Nunca se perguntou se ele não está com você apenas por... pena?"_

De quem ele estava falando? Será que ele estava falando... do Sasuke?

"_Pena por você estar em uma situação tão vergonhosa, tão humilhante?"_

Não, aquilo não fazia sentido. O Sasuke nunca seria de sentir isso. Antes de ele começar a sentir esse tipo de coisa, ele já se afasta da pessoa, por não achá-la digna de qualquer coisa... ou isso não era verdade? Minha mente estava começando a dar mostras de confusão... e eu realmente não sei se o Sasuke sequer tenha notado, pois não senti alteração alguma em sua marcha.

"_Por VOCÊ ser a personificação da pena? Será que não vê que ninguém gosta de você?"_

Não, não era a Kyuubi, e disso eu tenho certeza. Aquela raposa sem-noção não costuma falar esse tipo de coisa. Ela dá suas alfinetadas, sim, mas é só muito de vez em quando, quando ela resolver dar o ar de sua graça. Além do que, ela nunca falou qualquer coisa que tentasse me desestabilizar emocionalmente, ainda mais na iminência de ameaça; ela sabe o quanto isso pode ser perigoso para mim... e para ela mesma, por tabela. Hn, raposa egocêntrica.

"_Ele, assim como todos os outros, o vêem apenas como uma figura da qual se deve ter pena... nenhum deles consegue ver perspectivas de você ser um ninja de verdade... ou de você ser qualquer outra coisa que não o portador da Kyuubi ou o gennin barulhento. Mesmo a nova geração de Konoha, que não sabe da sua verdadeira condição, sente pena de você... só que uns exteriorizam isso melhor que outros. Uns mostram seu desprezo e indiferença... mas outros apenas usam uma fachada de compreensão, apoio. No fundo sentem ódio... e pena."_

É como se alguma coisa se despedaçasse dentro do meu peito pouco a pouco, como uma coluna de concreto que vai cedendo a um peso muito maior do que ela suporta. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sumir com aquela voz medonha da minha mente, de fazê-la desaparecer e nunca mais me atormentar. Como se já não bastasse as coisas pelas quais eu passei durante a vida toda... as coisas pelas quais passei há mais de um ano atrás com o Sasuke no Vale do Fim...

Eu sabia que, se aquela voz soasse mais uma vez no meu íntimo, eu desmoronaria de tal forma a não mais me reerguer. Sim, eu sei que a minha verdadeira personalidade é a fria e calculista... mas ela é a minha verdadeira, querendo ou não... e frágil, facilmente quebrável diante de uma tormenta, como qualquer outra. Se eu perdesse essa faceta, não sobraria mais nada! Eu me tornaria algo semelhante a um fogo de artifício que não conseguia mais brilhar: eu simplesmente não existiria mais.

Eu ficaria mais uma vez no escuro, sozinho... com a diferença que não teria mais como criar alguma máscara para me proteger do mundo.

- Kabuto no yarou! (8) - a voz de Sasuke me desperta das minhas próprias divagações - Eu sei que é você, seu merda!

O moreno pára bruscamente e fica, ao que me parecia, analisando os arredores. Tento me localizar, mas tudo o que recebo como resposta é o zunido de pequenos insetos e o cantar de um pássaro ou outro. Nada revelador.

- Onde estamos...? - murmuro em seu ouvido.

- Eu também senti, há uns segundos, a presença que você disse, e tenho certeza que é o Kabuto - ele informou - Estamos na periferia da vila. Ele fez isso de propósito! Sabia que aqui é uma das partes com menos ninjas qualificados... e com todos preocupados com o exame, as coisas ficam ainda mais fáceis para ele.

- Lá no fundo você sabe que estou falando a verdade, Naruto-kun... - a voz murmurada do medi-nin de Orochimaru soou sinistra atrás de nós dois.

Com a agilidade que lhe é característica, Sasuke salta para longe do nosso inimigo e, depois de me colocar no chão, ouço-o pegar uma arma de um de seus bolsos.

- Então... era você? - eu pergunto, sabendo que Sasuke não entenderia a conversa que eu sabia que se seguiria.

- Claro... para um ninja do meu nível, não é complicado estabelecer uma espécie de comunicação "telepática" com outro. É preciso apenas fazer alguns selamentos e direcionar seus pensamentos para o outro. Simples.

- Mas... o seu objetivo não é o Sasuke? Por que quer tanto acabar comigo? - resmungo.

- Além de inútil é egoísta? Esperava mais de você.

- Você sabe que não é isso... - ranjo os dentes.

- Hn, eu não sei porque ainda gasto meu tempo conversando com você... e também não sei porque gasta seu tempo em tentar ser útil para as pessoas que estão por perto.

Por mais que doesse, eu mesmo, às vezes, me fazia a mesma pergunta. Ninguém realmente gostou de mim... não do jeito que eu sempre quis. Alguns deram mostras de me respeitar, mas... sinto que não é o suficiente. Egoísta? Um pouco. Mas o que posso fazer se, mesmo sendo meio frio, ainda assim sou um adolescente que precisa de apoio?

Mesmo uma pessoa aparentemente endurecida pelo tempo se ofende ou se magoa com certas coisas.

- A sua inocência chega a dar nojo, sabia? - a voz dele me cortou qualquer pensamento - Mas não se preocupem, não vim até aqui para acabar com vocês. Resolvi mudar meus planos... vim aqui apenas para mandar um recadinho para o Naruto-kun.

"_Por que continua protegendo a todos, se no final não terá retorno? Você sabe que nada mudará a sua condição. Você vai continuar sendo alvo do ódio dos mais velhos e da pena dos mais jovens. Ninguém nunca te amou... você nunca participou de qualquer grupo que fosse. Time 7? Que Time 7 que nada! Eles só te colocaram nesse time porque você acabou sobrando... e você sabe muito bem disso."_

Ele estava usando aquele jutsu de novo! Não, mas que merda!

- SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! - não consigo conter meu berro, gritando a plenos pulmões. Agarro minha cabeça e, sem conseguir mais agüentar o peso do meu próprio corpo, acabo desabando sobre os meus joelhos.

Minha respiração estava acelerado, assim como o meu coração, que estava para sair pela boca... e meu medo estava se exteriorizando através do meu chakra, que estava ficando instável... eu podia sentir a energia da Kyuubi começar a querer sair de seu casulo. Eu sabia que, se isso acontecer, tudo estava perdido.

"_Sei que a Tsunade tentou a cirurgia da filtração de chakra... e sei as complicações que ela pode acarretar. O problema do pós-operatório numa operação no sistema circulatório do chakra não está no procedimento em si... e sim na sua cabeça. Quando uma pessoa está estressada, o chakra fica turbulento, podendo complicar qualquer cirurgia nesse sistema. Qualquer um fica estressado e com pensamentos depressivos depois de uma cirurgia delicada como essa. Por isso a margem tão alta para erros."_

Então era isso? Ele não estava apenas querendo me desestabilizar moralmente... mas também acabar com qualquer possibilidade de eu me recuperar totalmente e voltar a ser um shinobi. Ele realmente queria me tirar do caminho do Orochimaru de conseguir seu novo recipiente.

"Temos que estar sempre por perto para garantir que ele não passe por estresse."

Então foi para isso a advertência da Tsunade-sama para o Sasuke? Mas que droga... tanto trabalho e eu não estava ajudando em MERDA NENHUMA!

- Naruto, o que foi! - percebo que Sasuke ajoelhou ao meu lado e me pegava pelos ombros de maneira firme e absurdamente desesperada, como se querendo devolver minha sanidade.

"_Você não passa de um desperdício de órgãos e espaço físico... você sabe muito bem disso. Só que você atrapalhou o Orochimaru-sama por tempo demais. Espero que tenha entendido o recado e suma do nosso caminho... se bem que, depois disso, duvido que você volte à ativa."_

- Acho que não tenho mais o que fazer por aqui... - o médico de cabelos prateados sussurrou, com a voz sorrindo daquela maneira maníaca - Nos vemos por aí, meninos.

E ele partiu, deixando nós dois para trás.

O moreno continuava perguntando como eu estava, se não estava machucado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, aparentemente sem se importar com o sumiço do nosso inimigo. Sentia que, conforme os segundos passavam, o chakra da Kyuubi retrocedia, deixando-me um pouquinho mais tranqüilo.

Eu estava atrapalhando... mais uma vez. Sinto os olhos arderem, mas eu tento, com todas as forças que me restam, segurar o choro. Não, eu não posso deixar que o Kabuto consiga o que ele quer! Não posso sucumbir à dor.

Mas é difícil!

- Naruto, o que aconteceu...? - ele resmungou em um tom derrotado. Parecia cansado de tentar arrancar qualquer reação minha.

- O que... o que você sente quando me vê? - pergunto em um fio de voz.

Sinto seus dedos se apertarem em meus ombros. Eu não consigo entender se aquilo era uma espécie de conforto... ou se era medo de responder à pergunta.

- Como... como assim?

- Você sente pena de mim...? O que eu sou pra você, afinal de contas...? - antes que eu pudesse me controlar, toda a minha insegurança estava saindo na forma daquelas palavras. Por que perto dele eu já não conseguia ser eu mesmo? - Eu até conseguiria viver com a pena dos outros... mas com a sua... eu prefiro morrer a ter que sentir sua pena pesando nos meus ombros.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Apenas responda... onegai (9) - era a primeira que eu pedia alguma coisa pra ele daquela maneira... não havia motivos para ele me negar essa resposta.

Silêncio. Mas... não era pesado, eu podia sentir. Era estranho, pois o assunto é delicado demais. Porém, algo na aura dele me dizia que não havia motivos para meu medo.

Mesmo assim... eu já não conseguia sorrir para ele. Não do jeito que eu queria.

Ergo o braço e, com a ponta dos dedos, sigo o contorno do seu nariz arrebitado, seguindo para cima, fazendo um rápido carinho em sua testa e parando na lateral de seu rosto. Deixo minha mão cair ao meu lado, em um movimento derrotado. Pode até ser que o Sasuke realmente não sentisse pena de mim... mas o estrago do Kabuto já estava feito: eu já não conseguiria agir normalmente diante dos outros... nunca mais.

- Vamos embora...? - murmuro, me levantando.

O moreno rapidamente pega minha mão esquerda e, sem acrescentar algo a mais ao nosso diálogo, me guia de volta para o hospital.

- Sabe... meu maior medo não é exatamente não enxergar mais - eu não sei o porquê dessa minha repentina frase, mas eu precisava exteriorizar algo do meu íntimo.

- E qual é exatamente...? - ele retrucou no mesmo tom que o meu.

- Que eu nunca possa ver um sorriso teu... um sorriso de verdade... que eu fiz realmente alguma diferença na sua vida.

- ...

- Se bem que... acho que isso realmente nunca vai acontecer - ele aperta minha mão com um pouco mais de força que o necessário - Eu duvido que eu vá recuperar a visão...

- Jiyoudan jane... (10)

- Não é brincadeira. Eu não tenho mais motivos pra enxergar... pra continuar minha jornada shinobi...

- Eu não sou um motivo bom o suficiente? - apesar de dizer isso sem gaguejar, Sasuke murmurou aquilo em um tom que me pareceu extremamente mgoado.

- Eu já não sei de mais nada, Sasuke - resolvo colocar as coisas em pratos limpos.

Por mais que ele possa não sentir pena de mim, o estrago do Kabuto já estava feito: eu já havia quebrado... e não havia nada que Sasuke pudesse fazer para arrumar as coisas.

-

.&. Fim da terceira parte da fic 5 .&.

-

(1) É uma palavra que cheguei a usar na fic 2. É um jeito de falar "merda"

(2) É o jeito que o Naruto chama a Shizune, que seria como chamá-la de irmã mais velha. É muito comum alguém chamar uma pessoa próxima e mais velha desse modo (devem se lembrar que, na primeira fic do arco, uma garotinha chamava o Naruto de Naruto-oniisan. É mais ou menos o mesmo caso).

(3) "Muito obrigada" de uma maneira extremamente polida.

(4) Analgésico é qualquer tipo de medicamento que serve para suprimir ou atenuar a dor. É diferente de um anestésico, pois, ao contrário do anestésico, o analgésico não tira totalmente a sensibilidade, apenas a dor.

(5) "-shishou" É um jeito de dizer "mestre" ou "professor". Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que é um jeito um pouco mais respeitoso do que "-sensei".

(6) É uma variante mais agressiva para "baka", que significa "tonto" ou "bobo"; "bakayarou" seria algo como "retardado" e variantes.

(7) Essa também está na primeira fic. Significa "CALA A BOCA, SAKURA!".

(8) Bom, eu sinceramente não sei um jeito que traduza fielmente essa reclamação do Sasuke. Seria mais ou menos algo como "Aquele desgraçado do Kabuto!".

(9) É uma forma de falar "por favor".

(10) Essa eu usei na primeira parte dessa mesma fic. É um jeito masculino de dizer "não brinca..."

-

- Koorime Shinigami sai correndo para não ser acertada com os objetos voadores vindo em sua direção -

Desculpa, gente! X( Eu sei que demorei MUITO pra colocar essa terceira parte... mas vocês não têm uma idéia de como foi complicado escrever: a idéia estava lá, mas colocar no computador foi um parto, além de eu nunca estar satisfeita com o que eu escrevia (não que eu esteja cem por cento satisfeita, mas...). Isso sem contar a minha preocupação absurda por causa das provas da facul (final de ano é um saco por causa disso)... e a repentina falta de inspiração que baixou em mim! Mas que DROGA! Bom, espero que isso tenha passado (apesar de a preocupação com a facul ainda estar lá -.-; ).

A próxima parte, se nenhuma idéia vier até eu postá-la, será a última. Finalmente eu passarei para o próximo refrão da música! \o/ É um refrão que, se vocês leram a tradução da música (que agora pode ser lida completa no meu profile), notaram que é meio complicado colocar em um contexto legal sem parecer estúpido... e, se não fosse a Fallen Angel pra me ajudar com uma idéia legal, realmente ficaria sem sentido. Valeu, moça:-)b

Tá, melhor parar de atormentá-los com meus problemas pessoais (apesar de eu ter falado sobre eles pra conseguir explicar a demora). Vamos às reviews, então:-)

Larissa Chan: Bom... você ainda não soube sobre o que será do nosso loirinho, mas tentarei colocar uma conclusão na próxima atualização, OK? (PS: Eu também amei escrever a parte do "Que abusada!" XD )

Naomi H. N: Oi, moça o/ Fico feliz que, apesar de ter demorado um pouco, você tenha deixado registrada a sua visita. Fico contente, pois sou o tipo da pessoa que pensa "Antes tarde do que nunca". Eu também penso que um amor verdadeiro não acontece assim, logo de cara. Claro, uma atração carnal pode até existir, mas a paixão, o amor mesmo, só com o tempo. E fico _muito_ contente em saber que você tenha gostado de ler a minha linha de raciocínio... e por você também não gostar da Sakura! XD (PS: Desculpa a demora... espero não ter demorado demais pro seu gosto)

Thaissi: Que bom que você tenha achado a explicação da Kyuubi convincente... estava meio preocupada se eu tinha conseguido realmente dar uma explicação plausível aos leitores (pelo menos uma eu convenci, né:P ). E você notou a maturidade neles? Puxa, que bom. Se pelo menos um leitor notou isso, já é mais que suficiente para mim :-) (PS: A idéia do one-shot é muito boa. Quem sabe eu não coloque em prática, né:3 )

Well, termino por aqui. Deixem suas reviews... e me visitem também no meu fotolog: www _**ponto** _fotolog _**ponto** _net/ koorimeshinigami . Espero por todos, viu? B-joks pros que ficam! o/


	9. Fic 5: Hitoribochi, parte IV

Como seguir em frente quando se tem a possibilidade de perder tudo? Os fogos de artifício tornar-se-ão estrelas ou sumirão e ficarão esquecidas para sempre?

-

Hoshi ni Natta Hanabi Arc

-

Fic 5: Hitoribochi - Parte IV

-

- Kodoku wo sobani oite

minai furi wo shitetta

Doko to naku ore to nite ita ne -

#Você fazia de conta que não via

a solidão que estava bem ao seu lado

De alguma maneira, assim como eu...#

-

As minhas últimas semanas foram um verdadeiro inferno. Não, não é brincadeira. Além de eu ter que ficar o tempo todo com essas ataduras sobre meus olhos (me proibiam de tirar as malditas!), precisei ficar ouvindo todos falando minutos a fio, dizendo o quanto estavam indignados com o que aconteceu comigo, que deveriam tomar mais cuidado com essas coisas, que isso, que aquilo. As únicas pessoas que pareciam entender o quanto eu queria ficar no meu canto foram o Shikamaru (segundo ele, aquela barulheira toda era muito problemática), o Gaara (ele passa pelos mesmos problemas que eu, se é que vocês me entendem)... e o Sasuke.

Era engraçado, mas ele simplesmente... parou. Parou com aquela atenção que ele dispensava para mim (até talvez não fosse assim tanta coisa, mas era muito mais que se podia esperar do caladão Uchiha), como ele fez alguns tempos atrás. Parou... depois do nosso último encontro com o Kabuto. Queria saber se aquele afastamento significava algo bom ou não. Digo, às vezes ele queria me deixar tomar um fôlego para poder entender o meu próprio turbilhonamento de emoções... ou simplesmente viu o quanto não valia a pena lutar por mim.

Sentir falta? Sim, um pouco.

E essa indiferença acabou se transformando em uma espécie de cimento para que eu pudesse remodelar a mim mesmo. É, eu estava, novamente, construindo um eu com coisas com as quais normalmente as pessoas sentiam repulsa.

Hn, como se eu realmente me importasse com o que elas pensam de mim.

Estava eu lá, sentado sobre o leito que reservaram para mim, enquanto ouvia um CD com algumas músicas que o moreno Uchiha trouxera no começo da semana (junto com um som que eu nem imaginava de onde ele tinha arranjado). (1) Segundo ele, era um jeito de eu fazer alguma coisa que não ficar pensando na morte da bezerra ou qualquer outra coisa inútil (foi a única conversa mais longa que tivemos nesse período). E realmente, eu tinha que admitir que era um jeito de ocupar minha mente que não fosse com um certo médico ninja e nos diversos jeitos de torturá-lo da pior maneira possível.

Vocês nunca imaginaram que eu pudesse ser tão vingativo, não é mesmo? Sim, eu posso... e _muito_.

As músicas iam rolando pelo ambiente, com sua melodia reconfortante e seus cantores de voz agradável, apesar de levemente melancólica. Tinha que admitir que meu amigo de time tinha um gosto muito bom para música. As minhas favoritas era a de uma cantora que cantava alguma coisa relacionada a ser resgatada de seu próprio eu, que havia morrido (pelo menos foi assim que eu havia interpretado) (2) e a de um outro cantor que falava sobre um alguém perdido antes mesmo que ele admitisse para si mesmo esse amor, sendo ambos os lados extremamente solitários e sem expectativas para um futuro próspero (3). E ainda havia outra falava sobre alguém que havia se separado da pessoa amada, que não se sabe exatamente o que sente pela pessoa que canta... e quem canta parece ser um completo apaixonado (4).

Eu não conseguia ver Sasuke ouvindo qualquer outro tipo de música, que não fossem essas mais sombrias e de versos com um toque negativo. Ele era esse tipo de pessoa.

- Você está pensando em besteira de novo - foi uma afirmação, e não uma pergunta.

- É inevitável, quando a gente ouve esse tipo de música. Invariavelmente a gente cai em pensamentos desse tipo.

- "Desse tipo" qual?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Você está sendo estúpido de novo.

- Só estou sendo eu mesmo, e você sabe disso.

- Não, não sei.

- Não banque o idiota.

- Você estava diferente. O que aconteceu?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando.

- Nossa... o que aconteceu? O Kabuto bateu na sua cabeça, foi? E por que essa implicação com as minhas atitudes?

- Estou apenas constatando uma coisa que está estampado na sua cara faz duas semanas.

- Se é tão óbvio, por que fica perguntando? Você tem algum problema?

- Nenhum outro que você não tenha.

- Hn, depois eu é que sou estúpido.

- Você começou.

- Você que veio com essa história de "você está pensando em besteira de novo".

- Mas é a verdade, e você sabe disso.

- ...

- Trouxe essas músicas pra você parar de pensar asneiras... e não no que vai fazer ou deixar de fazer com o Kabuto.

- É mesmo? Então por que não trouxe alguma coisa como boy band (5) ou qualquer porcaria do gênero que fica cantando sobre a beleza dessa bosta de mundo! - por que estou implicando com ele sobre a seleção de músicas? Eu não tinha acabado de dizer que eu gosto delas?

- Pra você ficar buzinando no meu ouvido coisas como "Que merda é essa que você trouxe pra eu ouvir?"? Não, muito obrigado.

- Então não trouxesse música pra gente ouvir!

- Pra você fica pensando na morte da bezerra? Não, eu não iria aturar isso.

- Puta, que saco!

- Não imaginava que você fosse tão depressivo - ele murmurou, como se para eu não ouvir... só que o problema era que eu tinha ouvido. Eu não lembrava de "irritadiço" ter mudado para "depressivo". Não, porque eu sei que estou irritadiço, e não depressivo!

- É mesmo! E você é tão feliz e animado quanto um bicho-preguiça morto!

- Nossa, isso me ofendeu - sarcasmo.

- Babaca.

- Pelo visto voltamos à estaca zero.

E ficamos novamente em silêncio, como se nada tivesse acontecido, com ele fazendo sabe-se lá o que, e eu remoendo pensamentos enterrados em um baú qualquer da minha mente. Nossa... essa foi uma das conversas mais bizarras que já tive na minha vida.

Se é que posso chamar essa coisa toda de "conversa".

Depois de uns minutos (umas duas ou três músicas, aproximadamente) ele soltou um suspiro derrotado. Não entendi, mas não me deixei levar pela curiosidade.

- Naruto... você está com medo do quê? - ele questionou, sem aquele tom agressivo de tempos atrás. Apesar de não ter me alfinetado com suas palavras... aquilo me incomodou profundamente. E eu nem ao menos sei o porquê.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

- Medo, eu? Você cheirou alguma coisa ilegal, foi? Do que eu estaria com medo, hein?

- É medo de perder qualquer contato que você tenha com o mundo? Por causa da possibilidade de você ficar cego para sempre... você tem medo que te abandonem?

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..._

- DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO? - dessa vez não contive a minha ira - Eu já te falei uma vez que eu NÃO-ESTOU-COM-MEDO-DE-FICAR-CEGO! Coloca isso na sua cabeça! E por que eu teria medo de perder alguma coisa que eu NEM TENHO?

- Como assim "nem tenho"? - ele retrucou no mesmo tom que eu, assustando-me - Não lembra do que eu te disse outro dia? Que eu te ajudaria? Como você pode ser assim tão memória-curta?

_Without a soul... my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold..._

- Naruto... - ele tomou um fôlego e retomou a palavra, dessa vez mais tranqüilo - Diga o que está te incomodando. Não vai conseguir nada desse jeito.

_Until you find me there and lead it back home..._

- Não diga coisas que você não sabe - murmuro, dessa vez realmente atormentado. Como ele pode dizer essas coisas?

- Não sei? - ele disse naquele tom de ah-tá-conta-outra.

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up!), wake me up inside (save me!)! Call my name and save me from the dark...!_

- Pare de agir como se soubesse de tudo! Você nunca entende o que se passa com os outros! Você só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo!

Opa... acho que fale demais.

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up!), before I come undone (save me!)! Save me from the nothing I become..._

- Posso não saber, Naruto... mas sinto que tem realmente alguma coisa te perturbando. É por que hoje você vai tirar as ataduras?

- ...

- Pra que a preocupação? Não era você quem dizia que nada vai te parar?

- Eu... já não sei... - foi eu quem falou isso?

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

- Pára de ser tão pessimista!

- COMO SE FOSSE MUITO SIMPLES JOGAR TUDO PRO ALTO! - berrei.

_Breathe into me and make me real... bring me to life..._

- Não estou dizendo que é - ele falou firme - Naruto, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, você quer mesmo deixar de ser um ninja?

- Claro que não.

- Então por que não tem uma visão mais positiva?

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up!), wake me up inside (save me!)! Call my name and save me from the dark...!_

- Por que essa resolução repentina de querer erguer meu astral? Você é que sempre foi o mais depressivo de nós três.

- E você nunca foi esse tipo de pessoa.

- Eu sempre fui.

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up!), before I come undone (save me!)! Save me from the nothing I become._

- Desculpa, esqueci disso - não, ele estava falando sério.

E por meros instantes, apenas a música ficou tocando...

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)... bring me to life..._

- Talvez... eu esteja mesmo com medo de alguma coisa - nem a voz e nem a frase pareciam minhas.

- E que seria...?

_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead..._

- De a minha vida mudar muito... sei como é viver totalmente sozinho... mas a possibilidade de perder o pouco que consegui me parece tão... sem sentido.

Por que só pra ele eu confesso as coisas que nem mesmo pra mim mesmo eu confesso?

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you're there in front of me!)_

- Você aprendeu a viver com isso que ganhou e não quer voltar ao que era antes...?

- Você entendeu bem - sorri amargo.

_I've been sleeping a thousands years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!_

- Por que acha que a cegueira vai te tirar tudo?

- Não banque o inocente. Você sabe que eles só me aturam porque sou um ninja que traz dinheiro pra vila.

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul! Don't let me die here... there must be something more!) Bring me to life...!_

- Pode até ser... mas se for assim, isso acontece comigo, também.

- Como assim?

- Agora eu que falo: não banque o inocente.

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up!), wake me up inside (save me!)! Call my name and save me from the dark...!_

- Eles só me aturam porque sou do clã Uchiha. No fundo... nós dois somos almas solitárias, Naruto.

Ah, não, esse tom de voz... ele começou a ficar bonzinho comigo de novo!

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up!), before I come undone (save me!)! Save me from the nothing I become..._

- Pára de falar como se você se importasse...

- Por que eu não me importaria? Por todos os santos, Naruto, você foi a primeira pessoa que me entendeu.

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)..._

Aquela frase... sem que eu notasse, ela havia acalentado meu espírito... a deixando mais leve.

Será que estávamos voltando a nos entender?

Espero que sim

_Bring me to life...!_

E a belíssima voz da cantora ecoou e encerrou uma conversa que demorou eras para acontecer... mas que durou menos que cinco minutos. Poderia ser mais? Não, acho que não. Talvez as coisas não se tornassem mais claras caso a conversa tivesse durado mais tempo.

E fico feliz que tenha acabado assim.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - ele murmurou - Não fique com medo que é pior.

- Tudo bem...

E voltamos a mergulhar em nossos próprios mundos. Ele fazendo sabe-se lá o que... e eu pensando no que faria caso encontrasse com o Kabuto.

Hey, o Sasuke falou para eu não me preocupar com a minha cegueira, e não pra eu parar de pensar em como pegar o medinin de jeito.

Mas... não, meus pensamentos não estavam tão obscuros.

.&.&.

A noite chegou, e com ela, a minha última consulta com o médico da região. Estava tudo muito silencioso e os únicos ocupantes do aposento eram o médico, eu e Sasuke. Kakashi e Haruno queriam ficar, mas eu falei que preferia que não. Nada contra o Kakashi... mas é que eu já não me sentia tão confortável com ele por perto. E nem preciso dizer como me sinto perto da Haruno, certo?

Além do que, só o Uchiha estava conseguindo me tranqüilizar como eu queria.

O médico tirou cuidadosamente as faixas que cobriam meus olhos, pedindo para que eu não os abrisse por enquanto. Alguma coisa relacionada a eu não estar acostumado com a luminosidade e coisas do tipo...

- Bom, por fora as coisas não mudaram... - o médico murmurou, tocando leve, mas firmemente, minhas pálpebras - Bom, vou apagar as luzes e deixar só o abajur aceso, está bem? Depois disso você pode abrir os olhos. Terá que me dizer o que está vendo ou se não estava vendo nada.

Assenti levemente. Meu coração, por um motivo qualquer, começou a bater com uma velocidade que até parecia as asas de um beija-flor alucinado. Eu definitivamente estava com medo de como isso tudo vai terminar, por mais que eu queira dizer o contrário para mim mesmo.

Ouço um "click" indicando que as luzes, agora, estavam apagadas. O médico pediu para que eu abrisse os olhos e eu o fiz, com uma lentidão absurda. Até parecia que meus músculos estavam atrofiados pela falta de uso!

E fui recepcionado por uma escuridão. Mas não era uma escuridão opressora, e sim... estranha. Estranha pelo simples fato de ter um pontinho brilhante no canto esquerdo do meu suposto campo de visão... e um vulto no meu lado direito, à distância de um braço. Sabe aquela visão que se tem quando estamos em um quarto escuro e tudo o que vemos é um monte de coisas sem uma forma definida? Pois é, a minha está assim, só que bem mais embaçada.

- Tá... tá tudo embaçado - falei sinceramente.

- Hum... foi o que eu pensei - a voz do médico soou meio distante, fazendo com que eu deduzisse que a pessoa à minha direita fosse Sasuke - Provavelmente você tenha desenvolvido alguma coisa como miopia. Mas não se preocupe. Não é uma coisa com que você deva se preocupar muito. Inclusive eu acho que é temporário. Nada que um par de óculos não resolva por enquanto.

Meu estômago deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus e caiu com um barulho que não me surpreenderia se todo o hospital tivesse ouvido. Em compensação, meu coração subiu até a garganta e batia ainda mais rápido, coisa que eu, até então, imaginava ser humanamente impossível.

Eu estou delirando? Não, sejam sinceros, por favor. Eu ouvi mesmo o que o médico disse? Que eu estou só com uma miopia? Mas isso é... isso é...

- Que bom, né, Naruto...? - ouço a voz de Sasuke cortar minha linha de raciocínio.

Eu simplesmente não consegui retrucar. Minhas emoções estavam turbilhonadas demais para sequer permitir que meu cérebro elaborasse uma resposta coerente. E eu me permiti fazer uma coisa que eu não fazia há mais de um ano.

Eu chorei.

Era um choro aliviado e cheio de contentamento, de uma felicidade que não conseguia achar lugar suficientemente grande no meu peito. Foi só nessa hora que eu realmente notei o quanto eu estava com medo.

E Sasuke, de alguma forma, havia notado isso.

- Obrigado... - murmuro entre soluços que eu não estava (e nem queria) conter.

- Hum?

- Obrigado por ter... por ter acreditado...

- Que tudo daria certo? - apenas assenti, não confiando mais em minha voz pra dizer qualquer coisa - E por que eu não acreditaria? Afinal de contas, você é Uzumaki Naruto, não é?

Aquele sorriso que eu senti no tom de voz dele... por tudo que é mais sagrado, como eu gosto desse tom de voz! Só ele consegue fazer essa combinação de ironia com tranqüilidade de uma forma que pareça natural demais. E foi aí que eu notei: eu _preciso_ dessa voz ao meu lado... eu preciso _dele_ ao meu lado!

Estendi minha mão em sua direção e, cuidadosamente, peguei seu punho. Não senti resistência, coisa que me encorajou a seguir em frente. Puxei-o em minha direção e, sem dizer coisa alguma, o abracei. Não era um abraço forte, eu apenas passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro.

E ele retribuiu o abraço do mesmo modo que eu e sem dizer mais nada, também.

E isso foi o suficiente para que eu notasse apenas um detalhe.

Eu realmente tinha um porquê para continuar lutando.

-

.&. Fim da quarta parte da fic 5 .&.

-

(1) Eu sei lá se existe esse tipo de coisa no universo "Naruto". Mas eu acho que possa ter, já que até aparelhagem de controle vital nos hospitais eles têm... por que não teriam uma coisa mais simples como CD ou CD-player, né:3

(2) Referência à música "Bring me to life", do grupo Evanescence.

(3) Hehehehehe... essa aqui vou deixar pra vocês tentarem adivinhar. Venho com a resposta na próxima atualização.

(4) Essa já é uma referência à música "Blurry", do grupo "Puddle of Mudd". Maravilhosa. Estou pensando se uso ou não essa música para o próximo arco... nada confirmado.

(5) Conseguem imaginar o Sasuke e o Naruto ouvindo alguma coisa como "Backstreet Boys" ou "Five"? Pois é... nem eu! XD

-

Oi, pessoal! o/

Bom, finalmente eu resolvi aparecer para dar sinais de vida. Sim, eu não larguei o arco, não. Eu não abandonaria o meu baby :3 Eu só passei por uma fasezinha idiota (leia-se: semana de provas) que me drenou a inspiração. Mas, depois de duas semanas de férias, ela voltou, permitindo com que eu concluísse essa última parte. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu tô sentindo que está faltando alguma coisa nessa parte... mas eu sei lá o que é (ando muito com essa sensação, ultimamente). Falem o que acharam, deixando suas reviews... preciso delas pra poder melhorar a próxima fic.

Ah, é mesmo! Sobre a parte que tem os versos da música "Bring me to Life": eu escrevi esse trecho ouvindo a música, e achei a cara dessa parte. Por isso coloquei. Não é uma songfic... mas uma coisa que eu achei legal é que a música encaixa direitinho no tempo de leitura do trecho (sem que se leia os versos da música, claro). Vocês podem reler essa parte enquanto ouvem a música... fica legal.

Acho que não tenho muito mais o que dizer. Por isso, que tal irmos para as reviews?

Larissa Chan: Bom... essa parte demorou ainda mais que a terceira ( - KS faz cara de bunda - ), mas não consegui evitar. Eu até poderia escrever qualquer coisa... mas ficaria uma porcaria... não que essa versão esteja muito boa... ah, deixa quieto. E eu realmente me divirto horrores escrevendo alguma coisa com a Haruno no meio... porque eu esculacho essa coisa até o último fio de cabelo rosa dela! XD Se prepare, porque a próxima fic vai ter Sasuke descendo lenha nela! o/ E sobre o Kabuto... bom, eu não curto muito ele porque ele tem aquela cara de louco dele... claro que não supera o OrochiJackson, mas ainda sim é uma cara louca. (PS: Eu quero ler essa sua fic, hein? Se quiser eu posso betar pra você)

Arie Yuy Salvya: Hehehehehe... bom, meninos, beijo não teve, mas eu tenho quase absoluta certeza de que ela existirá, só que só nas fics finais. Não se preocupem com a reação da Arie-san... eu também sou meio assim com relação a yaoi. Só não precisa me ameaçar com uma faca, moça Arie. Eu sou uma do tipo "tarda, mas não falha" XD Espero que tenha gostado dessa última parte.

Naomi H. N: Ai, gomen! X( Não foi a intenção minha fazer ninguém chorar... e eu realmente achei que a pior parte foi essa parte do "papinho mental". Foi a pior pra escrever e a que, consequentemente, ficou pior. E por favor... não me mate pela demora. Foi o que eu expliquei lá em cima: tive problemas estudantis. E essa foi só a última parte dessa fic. A próxima eu pretendo postar mais tardar no comecinho de janeiro (foi o que eu disse: esse arco terá dez fics).

Deby Aaya-chan: Hehehe... essa frasezinha que você disse ter gostado... eu também gosto dela. Obrigada por gostar do meu estilo de escrever. Espero que essa última parte da fic tenha lhe agradado tanto quanto as anteriores... e não me mate pela demora, viu? (PS: Eu não acho que o Kabuto seja uma desgraça... eu apenas o acho medonho X( )

Fallen Angel: Well, e aqui deixo a conclusão da cegueira do Naru-kun:D Espero que tenha gostado, já que você pediu tão encarecidamente que eu não o deixasse permanentemente cego (não só na review daqui como no orkut também, né?). Adoro quando você passa lá no meu profile e deixa algum scrap. Pode deixar idéias lá, viu? Eu adoro saber o que se passa na cabeça dos meus leitores. E... sobre essa variaçãozinha de personalidade do Naru-kun... bom, deu pra notar nessa que ele voltou a ser um pouco o "Naruto insensível"... mas que o Sasuke não precisou fazer muita coisa pra ele voltar ao que era. O moreno tem essa forcinha invisível, não acha?

persefone-sama: Bom, a fic acabou, mas o arco ainda vai contar com mais cinco fics. Com relação à velocidade de postagem... bom, sem comentários. Mas sobre a inspiração... digamos que ela tenha voltado (não com a força de antes, mas voltou, o que já é um grande negócio). Não se preocupe: a próxima fic virá pelo menos até o comecinho do mês que vem.

Rei Owan: Não se preocupe pelo fato de você não ter deixado reviews nas fics anteriores. Só o fato de saber que você leu tudo já me deixa feliz. Espero que tenha gostado dessa aqui...

Well, termino por aqui. Deixem suas reviews... e me visitem também no meu fotolog: www _**ponto** _fotolog _**ponto** _net/ koorimeshinigami . Espero por todos, viu? B-joks pros que ficam! o/

-

Ah, sim, claro! Como pude esquecer, né? É véspera de Natal. Por isso deixo aqui um...

**FELIZ NATAL!**

Que Papai Noel traga muitos presentinhos para todos!


End file.
